Divas In The Making
by PunksXeChick
Summary: Season 5 of NXT has started, two best friends Nina and Charity were glad they both make the cut. Will Nina ever win NXT when she is paired up with a Pro she hates? Charity may have the best Pro but she has a crush on The Miz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my latest story. This is my second one after A Chance to be with Rachel.**

**I was happy with all the Awesome reviews that I got for Chance to be with Rachel, thanks to all those Awesome people that review them. You guys are much loved 3**

**I dedicate this story to RKOMizfit, Luneara Eclipse & Blairx6661 whom I have accepted like my own sisters. They are Awesome, please go and read their stories.**

**I also would like to thank them for their ideas for this story. Thank you girls, love ya. 3**

**I do not own anybody except Nina.**

**All Superstars and Wrestlers belongs to WWE/ TNA respectively. **

**All rookies except Nina belongs to their rightful owners ;)**

**

* * *

**

**[Nina POV]**

I laced up my boot, another day of training and i'm already worn out. I climb on top of the turnbuckle and tried to execute a perfect swanton, but time and time again I crash and burn.

Dammit! This is tougher than I thought. How hard can it to be, to do a swanton bomb just like my idol Jeff Hardy?

Why can't I flip properly! I'm hopeless!

Nina...! A voice shook me from my stupor, I looked up and saw my best friend Charity running towards me.

She stopped to catch her breath and embraced me in a bone crunching hug.

"Woah woah, I can't breathe. You have to let me go!" She quickly released her grip on me.

"Nina guess what, Vince just gave me a call. He said that we are both being called to be on Nxt 5 divas special!

I jumped for joy and shrieked, "Really! you are not kidding me right charity? Please tell me this is not a dream?" I exclaimed loudly, when charity pinched my arm as hard as she could.

"Owwwww! why you do that for?" I gave her a confused look.

"That hurts right? So it means that you are not dreaming silly!" she smacked my head playfully.

I put my arm around her shoulder "This is what we are waiting for girly. After 6 months of teaming up on FCW, its time for us to enter the big leagues."

"So when are we starting?" I asked with enthusiasm.

"Vince said season 5 will start next week and we will be working with a pro that he has chosen specifically for us!" she said excitedly.

"That's Awesome, do we know who our pros would be?" I asked her again.

"Yeah, he said that my pro is Randy Orton!" she blurt out excitedly.

"WHAT!" I gasped. "You got the viper as your pro! He is my favorite, woah jealous much!" I pouted.

Charity continued, "I'm more jealous of you who your pro is?" she looked at me tentatively

while I tried to guess who my pro would be, but I simply don't have a clue.

"I have no idea chica? Who is it?"

"Your pro is none other than the WWE Champ The Miz!" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

My face just changed to horror. I knew that Miz is her favorite superstar for like the longest time, but having Mike as my pro is revolting.

I know how he used to treat his former season 1 rookie Daniel Bryan, and i don't like it one bit!

"WHAT? I got that Douchebag for a pro!" I hollored loudly.

She smacked my head again. "Ouch..!" I yelped in pain.

"Don't call the Awesome one a douchebag alright!" she glared at me menacingly.

"Oh okay, i'm just kidding. Lets go to the changing room." I grab her arm and drag her to our locker room.

Once we are in there, I asked her, "Heyy charity, have u seen Lyca?"

"Nope, why are you looking for her?" Charity asked.

"Nah its just that I wanna do some sparring with her, since she's pretty impressive in the ring."

"Nina you can always spar with me instead of the Queen of FCW!" Charity said with disgust, and I don't want to pissed her any further.

"Alright, I will spar with you instead okay. Now let's eat." I smiled at her and off we go for lunch.

Charity is my best friend in the entire world, she can be tough to handle at times. But she is good person.

We have known each other since we were little and both of us were chasing the American dream.

We always looked out for each other and having her as my best friend was the best thing.

* * *

**WWE Headquarters**

Today is the day that I have been waiting for all my life. My big break to being a Diva in the WWE.

I won't trade this moment for anything else. Charity and I arrived at the building bright and early.

I dressed up just like one of my favorite female wrestler daffney from TNA sans the Gothic makeup. I wore a blue midriff corset with a black pleated skirt.

I don't want to be too over the top on my first impression. Charity wore a red sleeveless top with short shorts and her favorite black boots.

Once we step into the building, we were in awe at how awesome and amazing this place really looks like.

Charity told me that we have to wait outside Vince's office for our respective pros to arrive.

I waited with bated breath and sat down on one of the chairs while I watch charity paced back and forth.

Seeing how restless she is, I asked her to sit down.

"Hey chica, relax everything will be fine." I assured her.

"Nina how can I relax when I'm too over-excited. I get to have the best pro and I get to meet my idol Mike Mizanin." She said dreamily and I just rolled my eyes.

The truth is I'm really nervous on having Miz as my pro. I kept fidgetting on my seat, and my heart is beating faster as the minutes go by.

I tried to kept my composure when a while later the 4 other diva rookies walked towards us. Once I spotted Lyca I went up to her.

"Lyca its nice to know that you make the cut, you are really awesome." I smiled.

"Oh Nina you are too sweet, your high flying capabilites are awesome too."

"So don't ever sell yourself short alright." She pat me lightly on the shoulder and walked away.

I went back to Charity who apparently have been scrutinizing the other rookies for a while.

"Nina lets look at our main competitors, minus you, me and Lyca. We seem to have a goody two shoes who doesn't seems to belong here."

She pointed at an Australian girl named Blair Sullivan, who is known for her grappling and Jiu-jitsu abilities in the ring.

Charity continued, "Next we have a spoilt little rich girl by the name of Rihanna Lopez. Who does she think she is, a wannabe singer?"

She rolled her eyes and moved on to the last rookie.

"Last but not least, how amusing a rocker wannabe Haze simpson!" Finally she looked at me, and chuckled.

"Nina not to worry, Now I'm more confident that we both have a chance, after all this girls gets the X!" She scoffed.

"Hey don't be mean alright! All of this girls have been working hard to get to where they are at, so its not fair to say

that they don't have as much a chance as us!" I reprimanded her.

"Alright Alright I will play nice!" She added flatly. I went to the other rookies and strike a conversation with Rihanna, Haze and Blair.

They all seem cool and were elated to start NXT.

The wait is finally over when Vince came out of his office, I must say that I was defintely fascinated by the way this man brings himself.

He just have that air of superiority in him. He proceed to welcome each of us to his company.

"Welcome ladies, every single one of you makes the cut on NXT 5 for the simple fact that all of you are what I need to help make the Divas division grow.

I know that each one of you possess a different fighting style which is great for my company and I have handpicked a different pro for each of you.

They will train and show you the traits of my company. I'm sure you will be glad to work with them." He then continues.

I just watched him with admiration. For all my life, all I want is to make it to his company, and that's when reality sink in.

I realised that I'm going to be working with the Infamous Mizanin.! That leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

If only I have Randy Orton as my pro, that would be super-cool. Yeah, I know that life is not always a bed of roses.

I spaced out for a while when Charity nudged me, I looked at her and she lean towards me "Nina, soon our Pros will walk through that door"

She assured me and I just smiled weakly.

Once Vince finished briefing us on what we need to know, he then excused himself and walked out of the room.

Soon enough, Daniel Bryan was the first one to enter the room and Blair introduced herself to him.

Then next to walked in was the fearless leader of Nexus Wade Barrett, and he's paired up with Haze.

Then the face of the company John Cena enter the room and as I thought he is with Rihanna.

Up next is the man I have been waiting to meet, Matt Hardy and he happened to be with Lyca's Pro. I walked up to Matt and introduced myself,

"Hi Matt, I'm Nina Valentine, one of the new season 5 rookie, Its my pleasure to meet you cause I have been a fan of The Hardys for ages."

I continued, "I have been following Jeff's career for a long time, and I really wish I could meet Jeff too." I beamed at him.

"Hi Nina, nice to meet you, Its cool to have a fan like you and I know that Jeff will be thrilled to hear that you have been following his career."

He smiled warmly and pat my arm gently.

Charity suddenly called me, I went up to her when the viper, the man whom I looked up to for 8 years walked in.

I was star-struck, he's such a gorgeous man and I was apparently speechless. I have the biggest crush on him and I can't stop staring.

Charity was amazed by him too. He walked slowly towards us and I already could feel butterflies in my stomach.

Charity began to introduced herself, "Hi I'm Charity Blaze and I will be your new rookie."

Randy shook her hand, "I'm Randy Orton and I'm looking forward to working with you." He looked at me and shook my hand too.

I introduced myself too and continued waiting for Mike.

When lo and behold, the door open and Mike walked in with his boytoy Alex Riley.

Mike exclaimed loudly, "Well Well Well, so which one is my new rookie?" He's scanning the room when Charity suddenly grab my arm and drag me towards Mike.

"Hi Mike, I'm Charity Blaze and this is Nina Valentine. She is your new rookie." She continued,

"I'm honored to meet you Mike, I'm such a huge fan and would love to be as Awesome as you, but I do not have the fortune to have you as my pro" She finally finished.

Mike grin and said, "Wow Charity, I'm so flattered for what you have just said" He then looked at me when Alex exclaimed,

"Hey Mike I think that you have just got a Hornswoggle replacement for a rookie." They then chuckled loudly.

"How dare they laugh at my expense, I know I may not be very tall but I have the biggest heart."

I then raised my voice at them, "Hey no short jokes alright, So what if I'm short huh!"

At this moment Charity just glared at me and Mike looked taken aback.

He came closer to me, "So little girl, you seem to have a bit of an attitude going on there!"

He then gave me his usual cocky smirk and walked away with Alex tailing behind him.

I glared at him when Charity smacked my head. She loves to do that everytime I got out of line.

"Nina they were just joking, why must you take it seriously?" She stares at me as if I have just made a grave mistake.

"Look I'm just standing up for myself alright!" I explained to her. She shook her head in disapproval and walked back to Randy Orton.

I wondered to myself, so Mike is as much a douchebag as his Miz character. I should have known. This is gonna sucks having Mike as my mentor.

With this kind of Pro, will I ever make it to the finals...?

* * *

**There you go, how is it? **

**I hope that you like it.**

**So girls, plz comment. I need your Awesome reviews coming. :)**

**Please Please Please read and review :)**

**If any of you would like to submit any ideas, please feel free to PM me. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rookies Introduction

**I would like to thank Luneara Eclipse, RKO Mizfit, Blairx6661, all these girls are Awesome and I have take them as my sisters. Please read their stories cause each and everyone of them are Talented. To all the other AWESOME reviewers who took their time to review Chap 1 of Divas in the Making, Thank u so much.. :))**

**To all my lovely readers, Chap 2 is finally out. I'm really really sorry for the long hiatus. Gosh I do apologized for taking this long, and please do read Chap 1 of Divas in the Making in case any of you forget about the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Rookies Introduction**

**Season 5 of NXT Begins...**

**Nina POV**

I was pacing around backstage while waiting for Matt Stryker to welcome us out.

Charity came to me and whispered softly saying that Michael Cole is back as a Commentator on NXT.

I just frowned, its bad enough that I'm having a jerk as a Pro and now I have to put up with that douche Cole too!

Soon enough, I hear Michael Cole's voice at Ringside...

"Hey everyone Welcome to the New Season of NXT, I'm Michael Cole from Monday Night Raw alongside Josh Matthews." He continued...

"I'm pumped-up for this season and now I'm gonna leave you with your host Matt Stryker..."

Finally Stryker is ready to welcome us out, "Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to yet another new season of NXT, and as you all know this season will be an all Divas special again."

"Who will be the next Trish Stratus or the next Lita? So without further ado, please join me in welcoming your Season 2 WWE Pros and their Rookies...!"

All of the Pros were presented with a microphone so that it's easier for them to introduced us. First to walk through the curtain is Matt Hardy and Lyca and then its Blair and Daniel.

The crowd at Tampa were really loud tonight...

Up next was Haze and Wade Barrett, as I expected there was a mixed reaction from the crowd. More so for Wade Barrett since he's a heel.

Then when John Cena introduced Rihanna, the whole arena at Tampa Florida went crazy and Rihanna received the loudest pop cause she is the rookie of Cena. That girl is so lucky.

I am nervous, but I forced a smile when Charity whispered a quick "good luck" to me. She is next to be introduced by her Pro Randy Orton and as always the crowd went wild to

see Randy and finally its my turn to be introduced. I stand side by side next to Mike and Alex, and not caring to speak a word to any of them.

Soon his music I Came To Play started and he and Alex walked out first. Once Miz called out my name, I went out slowly and walked with them down the ramp.

There were a lot of boos and jeers from the crowd since Mike and Alex are heels. We walked up to the ring to join the other rookies and Pros.

Once all of us were in the ring, Stryker continued...

"So there you have it, our 6 new NXT Diva Rookies. Well ladies, I would like each and everyone of you to introduced yourself infront of the live audience in Tampa Florida tonight.

Tell us about yourself, and remember do not let anything hold you back cause this ring is your stage and we are gonna start with you young lady." He then passed the Mic to Lyca.

"_**Hello everybody my name is Lyca Fierce. I basically grew up in the Hispanic ghetto of LA. I wasn't from a loving supporting family like my fellow rookies. My dad bailed **_

_**before I was born, my mom had 6 other kids with other men, so I had to fight to be heard. I didn't train, I survived. **_

_**My ability is to utilize any and every possible weapon. I am a hardcore icon in the making. I have struggled for this, just to earn the money to learn how to properly fight.**_

_**I will be the Divas version of Mick Foley and Tommy Dreamer only Better and Fiercer!**_

_**Nothing is gonna hold me down especially when I'm this close to victory. I am Lyca Fierce, and I will be the next breakout star."**_

Once Lyca finished, the crowd cheered loudly for her.

Next is Rihanna Lopez's turn.

"_**I am Rihanna Lopez from Los Angeles, California and I know that I have the most wonderful pro a girl could ever have." Cena smiled and she continued..**_

"_**I know that you people obviously thought that what's a girl like me doing in NXT. But believe it or not, all I wanna do for all my life is to wrestle for a living.**_

_**I may come from a rich family, but don't think for one second that I'm here just to have fun.**_

_**I assured you not, I'm here to kick asses. I believed that John Cena will help me to achieved my dream. I may not have much experience like all **__**this other rookies but I'm **_

_**willing to learn and better myself in the weeks to come. I am the next breakout star because I'm here to win the whole thing and make my family **__**proud of me."**_

As soon as she finished, once again the crowd gave her the loudest pop. Next is Charity's turn...

"_**My name is Charity Blaze. Growing up being a huge fan of the WWE, I used to get in some fights at school because of my love for wrestling. I always won of course,**_

_**but I sacrificed a lot to get here and I'm not turning back. I'm not here to compete, I'm here to win and in the weeks to come, I'm gonna kill it and totally dominate this**_

_**whole competition. Randy Orton will assist me and be assured that I will be your next breakout star because I'm the most deserving among all the other rookies."**_

She then passed her mic back to Stryker and stand next to Orton.

Randy pat her shoulder in approval. The crowd started cheering for her and she seems pleased.

The next one is Haze.

"_**Hi Y'all I'm Haze Simpson from Detroit Michigan. I have 2 Aspirations in life. One is to be a Diva in the WWE and the second one is to be a Rock Star. But every single**_

_**time I will choose the first one. I was offered a chance to be in a rock band not too long ago, but I rejected it for the simple fact that I want to be a female wrestler.**_

_**To cut it short, I'm WWE next breakout star because I have the IT factor and with the encouragement of my parents I know that I will make it. Lastly Im glad that**_

_**Wade Barrett is my pro and I know that I will suceed with his help."**_

Then is the Indy Star Blair's turn...

"_**Hi I'm Blair Sullivan, I'm not whining or complaining but I will put it out there that I have sacrificed a lot for the opportunity to work in the WWE. I left my family**_

_**behind to come here and try to make it in this business, and not a day goes by where I don't think about them, but I know they are proud of me cause I'm working**_

_**towards the biggest dream I ever had. My role models are people like Shawn Michaels and the Eddie Guerrerros of the business. I also look up to Chris Benoits,**_

_**The Natalyas and the Daniel Bryans too. This are people who work extremely hard for the business. They have taught me that if you want something, you work your**_

_**butt off for it and never give up. Apart from the need to train I had to support myself. I would work all day and have a match at night. I'm not giving you some**_

_**childish sob story cause I believed that everyone deserves their time to talk. I've aslo went through nasty injuries, including dislocating my elbow, a fractured shin**_

_**and to top it all off I have cracked my skulls twice. I can handle anything and everything that this business can throw at me. Lastly I'm the WWE next breakout star**_

_**because I have the talent, the passion and the determination to succeed."**_

She finished it off with a wink to the audience. She received a thunderous pop from the crowd and Daniel seems impressed with her.

Stryker took the mic and said, "That was one impressive introduction from Miss Blair and so are the rest of the other rookies. This season, Not only do we have beautiful ladies,

we have very talented ones too and last but not least, I'm gonna leave you with our last rookie take it away sweetie" Taking the mic from him, I then proceed to introduced myself.

"_**Hi everyone, my name is Nina Valentine and I'm honored to be selected as one of the rookies. Ever since I was a little girl all I ever wanted is to stand in this ring and**_

_**wrestled with the greatest. Growing up without parents is tough but not once have I complained. In order to be independant I have hold a lot of jobs in order to support **_

_**myself, I believed that all this struggles has made me into a better person. When I was little, Legends such as Bret Hart, Ric Flair and Divas such as Trish and Lita never **_

_**fail to empower me to be the wrestler that I am today.**_

_**But there is this one wrestler. He is my idol and he is the one that inspire me to be a WWE Diva. He is Awesome, Intense and Charismatic..." **_

The crowd went silent and I turned my head towards Mike, he seems to have the impression that I'm talking about him. When he was about to show his usual cocky smirk, I

continued...

"_**He's none other than Your former WWE Superstar Jeff Hardy, I grew up watching Jeff on TV, and I was mesmerised by his ability to defy gravity. So I'm gonna be the **_

_**female version of him. **__**Just like what he used to say, "Forget the sky, there's no limit." Thus I'm gonna use that quote and to not limit myself in this competition. I'm your **_

_**next wwe breakout **__**star because I won't stop at anything till I reached my goal."**_

The crowd cheered loudly since Jeff used to be a huge fan favorite in the WWE, Mike just rolled his eyes in disgust and Riley just shakes his head in disapprovingly.

I noticed Matt Hardy smiling from ear to ear hearing those praises for his little brother.

After I finished my intro, Cole rambled on. "Is this girl for real? Jeff Hardy? Miz is more awesome than him!" He hollored sarcastically.

I passed the microphone back to Stryker, when Mike started glaring at me menacingly. He then moved towards me and raised his mic to talk...

"Really, Really, Really? Jeff Hardy huh? Really? If he's half as awesome as me, he would still be in the WWE!" He started getting major heat from the crowd at this point. It was loud but

he didn't care."

In fact he continue to flatter himself by taking a dig at Jeff. "I'm your current WWE Champion, Mr Money in the Bank, Former United States and former Tag team Champion. What has Jeff

won huh? I'm the must see champion in the history of the WWE. I have more accomplishments than Jeff will ever have and you chose him as your inspiration? Really Nina? You're a

major let down! Hey I'm the one who should be your role model and not that loser!" I clenched my fist and felt the urge to punch his stupid face for trash talking my idol in that way.

The crowd continued to give him heat but he kept on ranting aimlessly .

All at once Matt hardy intervene "Hey cut it out! Don't you dare talk like that about Jeff or you'll be sorry Mike!"

Mike started to get in Matt's face. "Or I'll be sorry..? Matt you don't intimidate me at all. After all you are just a washed up loser like your good for nothing brother!"

Miz finished and Riley butted in. "Yeah Matt what Miz said is the fact! Jeff is a loser just like you!" The crowd erupted in boos and Matt went crazy. He shoved Mike hard and Mike was

about to shoved him back when Stryker break them up.

"Woah Woah Woah, take it easy guys. Well ladies and gentleman we have come to the end of the rookies introduction. Guys we are gonna settle this dispute at a later time, so set

your differences aside." When Matt and Mike finally calmed down Stryker continued, "Alright up next is our first rookie challenge for this season and it is the Obstacle Course."

The whole arena burst into a loud cheer upon hearing that the obstacle course is next...

All of us rookies went backstage and changed into our appropriate ring gear for the challenge, we already knew the details for the course and its gonna be the same from season one.

You have to climb the monkey bar, the rope ladder, drink the soda, juggle the balls, do the spin with the baseball bat and push the large crate towards the finish line.

* * *

Soon the obstacle course began...

The first one to start is Blair. She climb through the monkey bar smoothly, got down and climb the rope ladder. Daniel kept cheering for her. Next she jumped over the barricade

and run up the stairs to the concession stand. She seems to slow down on the soda but once she finished it, she dashed back down the stairs and almost lose her footing on the

steps. She recovered in time and jump over the barricade, she juggle the balls to perfection, went down and did the lame spinning thing with the baseball bat and push the large crate

up the ramp towards the finishing line. She did all this in 1:30:00.

What a record! I wonder if I can be as good as her? Her Pro Daniel seems happy and embraced her gently.

The next one to compete is Haze Simpson the rock chick. She seems to struggle on the monkey bar and the rope ladder, and when she tried to jump over the barricade she stumbled

and fall flat on her face. Not giving up, she got back up and made it to the soda counter, gulped the soda slowly, got down the stairs, make it through the barricade and this time

smoothly, juggle the balls, spin around the bat and push the crate towards the finish line. Her time is 1:40:02. O'oh, Wade doesn't looked too pleased though..

The next contestant is Rihanna, she climb the monkey bar and the rope ladder with ease, she run towards the barricade and make her way up to the concession stand to drink the

soda, she hesitated for a while before drinking it.

She took a small sip and instantly slam it back down. She started asking the referee Charles Robinson if this is a Diet soda, he assured her that it is indeed a diet soda.

She took another sip and still insists that it is not a diet soda.

Cena shakes his head in disappointment. The ref told her that if she did not finish the soda she will be disqualified from this challenge.

She snapped back saying, "Hell no, I won't drink it unless its a diet soda, I won't wanna ruin my figure and do you know how many sugars there are in this thing!"

She kept pointing to the cup in anger and Ref Charles Robinson has no other choice but to disqualified Rihanna Lopez from the competition.

I just stared at her in disbelief, Charity just scoffed in amusement. I heard Michael Cole saying, "What a lame excuse, she got herself disqualified by refusing to drink the soda. She is a

loser?"

Next is Charity's turn in the course, she warmed up a bit and soon she was ready to go. She climb the monkey bar and the rope ladder effortlessly. She dashed towards the barricade,

make her way up to the concession stand, chugged down the soda and rushed back down the stairs and over the barricade, went up to the ring, juggle the balls, did the spin thingy

around the bat and pushed the crate up to the finishing line quickly. Her time is 1:31:00.

Charity seems pissed and was about to explode when Stryker says that she is short of just 1 sec of Blair's time which is 1:30:00.

But Randy Orton gave her a hug and told her that it doesn't matter since she did a great job on the course. All at once I was envious of Charity for having such a caring Pro.

Next is my turn, I was off on an impressive start. I climb the monkey bar and the rope ladder without any difficulty, I then menauver over the barricade without slipping which

is not an easy feat for me being the shortest of the group.

After that I quickly make my way up the stairs, runs to the concession stand and grab the soda. Since I'm not an avid fan of soda, I seem to struggle on finishing it, after a while I

managed to chugged it all down.

Upon realising that I took too much time on the soda, I dashed down the stairs and jumps over the barricade, got into the ring and quickly juggle the balls, run back down and do the

spinning thing on the bat which to me is the lamest addition of the course! Finally I push the large crate towards the finishing line. I looked up at the titantron and my time was 1:37:00.

Miz is clearly disappointed with my time and he kept ridiculing me infront of all the other rookies, I just paid no attention to him and finally the last one to go is Lyca.

She's off to a good start, Lyca did the monkey bar and the rope ladder quickly, she jumps easily over the barricade, runs up to the stand, drinks the soda real quick and runs back

down the stairs, once she is in the ring she started to juggle the balls when two of the balls fell, she picked it up and tried to juggle it one more time but it fell again.

Cole was laughing at her on commentary and sarcastically added "I heard that she is a good wrestler but this chick can't even juggle to save her life!" He kept laughing loudly and

pissed Lyca off. Finally she gave up on the balls and went back down to spin around the bat. Lastly she pushed the crate towards the finishing line and her time was 1:34:03.

She is clearly disappointed with herself but Matt lighten her up by embracing her in a warm hug. She did beat my time but it wasn't enough to top Blair's record.

Miz continues to glare angrily at me..

Stryker announced the winner for the obstacle course and it is Blair Sullivan with her time of 1:30:00. The crowd gave her a huge pop which is a good thing.

Blair jumped for joy and Daniel burst out in excitement, "I am really proud of Blair, cause as you all can remember I fail miserably on this obstacle course when I was a rookie on

the season one of NXT. So to have my rookie Blair succeeding in the first challenge is a big accomplishment for me" he then hugged Blair tightly.

* * *

Stryker continued, "Ladies and gentleman, before I carry on, I'm sorry to say that we are gonna have eliminations this early in the competition and our first elimination is

next week, so remember to vote for your favorite Diva Rookie. Since Blair is the winner of this obstacle course, she earn an immunity which means that she is safe from elimination next

week."

The crowd went silent, clearly shocked that a Diva Rookie will be sent home this early.

My heart just sank, "Oh shit! Eliminations is next week? Damn! I don't wanna be sent home packing, I wanna be the winner!"

I was deep in thought when Miz continues to berate me again. I wonder why, doesn't he ever shuts his big damn mouth!

"Nina you are a big disgrace to this competition! You can't even make an impression on this obstacle course, are you kidding me! So what else are you good at huh?" He continues

abuse me with words when all of a sudden Lyca grab the mic from Stryker and butted in, "Hey Mike, that's enough alright! Why don't you pick on someone your own size! I loathe

people like you who looked down on other people for their own amusement and what gives you the right to run your big mouth on other people! I have had it with you constantly

running your big mouth!Not everybody is awesome on the obstacle course, Mike. I bet that if you were to compete in this challenge, you would came in last, since you are not that

awesome yourself! So just leave Nina alone!" She added flatly with a hint of sarcasm.

This clearly enraged Mike even further but she didn't even flinched when Mike advanced towards her.

I was flabbergasted by Lyca's abrupt interference but another part of me was deeply disappointed with Charity being my best friend and all, she did not have the initiative to back me

up like what Lyca is doing for me right now.

Back in FCW, we didn't interact with Lyca that much since she mostly kept to herself. As far as I know she is not close to any of the other divas and she prefers to train alone.

But she is a disciplined and a well-rounded athlete. So it all came as a huge surprise to have her of all people to stand up for me.

I looked over at Mike and he looked like he was ready to explode! He snap back at her angrily,"Oh so a rookie trying to stand up for another rookie! How touching, well listen here

little miss sunshine, I'm trying my best to mold my rookie into a successful diva, so its none of your business however I treat her!"

He moved closer to Lyca and points his finger in sarcasm at her, "So why don't you be the best rookie that you can be and just mind your own business!" This time Matt Hardy shoved

Mike away from Lyca, "Don't you be finger pointing my rookie Mike! By the way since you have been getting on our grills lately why don't I challenge you to a match next week right here

on NXT!" This only angered Mike even further.

There was a long pause and Stryker was about to break the silence between them, when all of a sudden Lyca intervenes again..

"No Matt, please let me have your place to face Miz instead. Let me prove to you and The Miz what I am capable of. She looked at Mike and continued,"Oh by the way that match will be

my speciality and its gonna be none other than a Hardcore match, and I request for the special referee to be Nina, so what do you say Miz?"

Mike and Riley looked at each other clearly baffled by Lyca's unexpected stipulation to the match..

Lyca added "You wouldn't say no to a girl right Mike, especially to a rookie like me?" she retorted sarcastically.

Mike lean closer to Lyca, "Really..? Really...? Are you sure you wanna face me little girl? There is no way a rookie like you could beat me!" He added smugly.

Lyca rolled her eyes and interjected, "To prove that point Mike, you will have to agree to the match first!"

Mike snapped and twirl the mic slowly in his hand, "Alright, I accept and let me assure you little girl that you will be at the receiving end of my Skull Crushing Finale when all this is over!"

"Because I'M THE MIZ...AND I'MMMMMM...AWWWWWESOME...!" After bellowing his famous catchphrase, he then mocks Lyca by blowing a kiss to her.

Cole rattled on at commentary..."Who does she think she is? This rookie has the audacity to challenge the awesome one to a match, this is absurd!"

Lyca addressed the crowd, "Hello WWE Universe, I will go to such extremes for those who I see as my friend. That's just the way I am, I treasure my friends and Nina clearly does not

deserved to have a big bully as her Pro!" Lyca added flatly.

Even the other Pros such as Randy Orton and John Cena were clearly impressed by her show of courage.

Matt Hardy was awe by her sense of justice, he immediately agreed to offer his place to Lyca and assured Mike that Lyca will win that match.

Miz and Riley just stared at him in a mocking manner.

I was touched by Lyca's words so all this while she regards me as her friend. I looked over at Charity and she is staring daggers at Lyca's direction.

Its no surprise since Charity has always being jealous of Lyca's success at FCW, she used to say that Lyca steals her limelight and so there have always been a lot of tension between

them...

Stryker went up to me and asked if I agreed on the stipulation of me being the special referee for that match. I took his mic and delightedly said, "Yes I would love to be the special

referee for that match."

Mike is fuming with anger and Riley tried his best to calm him down.

The whole arena erupted in a thunderous roar and they started chanting "Lyca...Lyca...Lyca..."

Wow the WWE Universe is already behind her, I really wish that I am in the same spot as her.

Stryker began announcing the match up for next week, "There you have it Ladies and Gentleman, next week we will have a match between The Miz and our Rookie Diva Lyca Fierce in a

Hardcore Match with the Special Referee Nina Valentine, having a Rookie Diva pitted against a WWE Champion is gonna be one interesting match since it has never been done before

folks, plus we'll also be having two sets of Rookie Diva matches. We will get to see how each of the ladies fare in a match and if they have what it takes to be your next breakout

star."

I'm excited for next week and I know that its gonna be a huge night for me, not only do I have to be the special referee for Lyca and Miz's match, I also have to wrestle in my first

match.

But I will definitely show the WWE Universe what I'm made of and hopefully I won't be the one who's gonna be sent home packing...

* * *

_**Well there you go, how is it?**_

_**What do you think is gonna happen next week?**_

_**Which Diva is gonna shine? Blair, Nina, Lyca, Charity, Rihanna or Haze?**_

_**Which Diva Rookie will be sent home?**_

_**Please Read and Review my lovely readers.. :)**_

_**Thanks Y'all :)) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank Luneara Eclipse, RKO Mizfit, Blairx6661, Scummerz & XXxSoloChickxXX for their great Reviews :)**

**A special thank to Luneara Eclipse for helping me to write this chapter, she's Awesome.**

**All Superstars belongs to the WWE & TNA respectively.**

**Only Nina belong to me and the rest belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**[Nina Valentine POV]**

I was sitting in my locker room, when somebody knocked on my door. I opened it, and saw Blair beaming at me.

Inviting her in, she told me that I will be having a match with her tonight. "This is gonna be exciting" I told her.

Blair is a mad technician with great submission skills whereas I'm a High-Flyer. So its an interesting match-up.

I decided to get to know her a little better and it turns out that she's a really nice girl.

"By the way Blair, you are from ROH (Ring of Honor Wrestling) right?" I asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes I am, been there for 4 years. Bryan Danielson who is now known as Daniel Bryan used to come from there too. But I didn't have the chance of

working with him in a match when I'm there, so you can imagine the excitement that I have upon finding out that my Pro happens to be him!" She gushed.

"By the way where is your Pro Miz?" She asked.

"I have no idea and I wanna avoid him as much as I can, I know that Vince handpicked him for me but we are clearly not on the same page!" I sighed.

Blair nodded her head sympathetically "Yeah I do feel sorry that you have such a douche for a mentor, Nina!"

After our small chat, Blair and I went to have our workout session prior to the match.

* * *

**[Charity Blaze POV]**

Ugh..! I'm gonna be in a triple threat match with Haze & Rihanna? This is a joke! Lyca gets to work a match with Mike on her debut, while I have to compete

with Jobbers from FCW?

I paced around my locker room, clearly disgusted with the matchcard. Why does it have to be Lyca all the time? That attention seeking whore is such a turn-off!

In a fit of anger I kicked the dressing table and knocking the vase on it. I watched as it crashes down to the floor...

* * *

**[Nina POV]**

After my workout with Blair, I walked backstage to looked for Lyca when I saw her sitting on a crate quietly reading something that she has tattooed onto her left arm.

That's a strange way of getting ready for a match? I thought.

I saw those tattoos on her arm when we were in FCW before, but I didn't dare to ask her whose names they were?

She's kind of intimidating, but as of last week I realised that she is actually a sweet and caring girl.

I decided not to bother her and will come back later...

* * *

**[Lyca POV]**

I traced the names of my nieces and nephews that I have tattooed onto my left arm that stretched right up to my wrist.

Fabio, Francisco, Ronaldo, Vicente, Raquel, Celestina, Leticia, Estella, Maricella & Delfina. A total of ten of them.

I missed them so much, that I have decided to have their names tattooed onto my arm, so in that way I know that they will always be with me.

I studied the names for a few more minutes before looking up, when I saw Nina walking away. I got up and jogged after the shorter Diva.

"Nina! _Espera, _Wait! Hold up!" I called and she stopped walking. "What's up chica?"

"Hi Lyca, I saw you doing something so I thought of coming back later to talk to you." She shrugged.

"Oh, that was just how I focus for a match. I have my nieces and nephews' names tattooed down on my arm so I just read their names out for luck."

I nodded and popped the Nicorette gum I was chewing. I have been trying to quit smoking for years and have an extreme addiction to nicotine.

But recently the urge to smoke just keeps getting stronger...

I snap out of my daze when Nina suddenly asked "Are you close to the rest of your family?"

"Not really, I'm only close to them and three of my siblings mostly, cause I ain't really welcomed at my mom's pad." I sighed.

"Oh my gosh, why?" She asked curiously.

"Well I have never been on good terms with my mum, she is seldom at home leaving me to fend for myself. When I was fifteen I dropped out of school

to join a gang but my mom kicked me out of the house when she finds out, and when I backed out of joining at the last minute she still wouldn't let me come home!

So I have no other choice but to stay with my oldest brother Enrique and his wife Reina, I thanked them for taking me in and will always be indebted to them.

I haven't seen my mom's face in years but deep inside I know that she has been avoiding me!" A wave of emotion swept over me as I told her about my mother.

I continued, "I'm closest to Enrique and my two elder sisters Imelda and Carmela.

Fabio, Francisco, Ronaldo and Vicente belongs to my brother Enrique. Raquel & Celestina belongs to Imelda. Finally Leticia, Estella, Maricella & Delfina belongs to Carmela."

She looks fascinated as IWhile point out to her the names on my arm.

"By the way Nina, you said that you were gonna talk to me, what is it about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much I was just gonna wish you luck on your match against The Miz." she said smiling.

* * *

_Neither Lyca nor Nina saw Charity standing behind them with arms crossed smirking evilly upon hearing about Lyca's past..._

* * *

**[Miz vs Lyca - Hardcore Match]**

Matt Striker stood in the ring, "Welcome to NXT! Now tonight we have Divas matches and also the most anticipated match which is a Rookie Diva fighting a WWE Champion!

As we saw last week Lyca Fierce stood up for her fellow Rookie, Nina Valentine, and ended up in a Hardcore match against The Miz!

And to make it more interesting, Nina is the Special Referee, so without further ado lets start our first match!"

The crowd in Colombus Ohio went wild as _Hero _by Skillet began to play and Lyca walked out in her typical ring attire, a rather modest outfit of baggy fake leather black

pants and a white long sleeve middriff top.

She climbed into the ring smirking and when she looked directly at Michael Cole, she ran her thumb across her neck signaling her hatred towards him.

**[Michael Cole & Todd Grisham on Commentary]**

_"Who does she think she is, mocking me in that manner! Doesn't she know who I am? I'm Mr Wrestlemania! Trust me she will lose in this match!_

_Nobody ever pins Miz, he's the best, Period..! Lyca needs to show me some respect Todd!" Cole added angrily._

_"If you want some respect Cole, you have to give it first. Lyca has impressed me so far by standing up for her fellow rookie_." Todd added

"_Yeah yeah whatever Todd, She does not deserved any respect from me_!" Cole replied flatly.

The Audience boo'ed as The Miz's music began to play and he walked out without Alex Riley in tow. Smirking to the audience he climbed up to the ring and glares at Lyca.

Soon Nina's music, _To Be Loved _by Papa Roach, began to play. Everyone cheered as she entered the ring wearing the black and white ref shirt paired with black skinny jeans.

She stood slightly to the side as the bell rang...

Lyca wasted no time, she ran at The Miz and did a baseball slide between his legs, he fell and before he could turn around Lyca jumped up and connected with

an elbow smash to his back.

Miz arched his back from the pain, which seemed to distract him long enough for Lyca to quickly jump out of the ring and grab a steel chair.

She swung the chair at his legs and knocked him onto his back. She then began to connect a series of punches to his head.

Cole became more and more irritated each time Lyca hits The Miz,_"This girl is nuts! Look at how ruthless she is! This is crazy! She can't be doing that to The Miz!"  
_  
Despite hating Mike, Nina regretfully had to tell Lyca to stop or be disqualified.

The Latina held up her hands and backed away, but she didn't see Miz grabbing the chair and leap to his feet. He swung the chair and hit her hard across the face,

causing her to fall to the mat.

He smirked and was about to hit her again when she rolled out of the way. Lyca stood up with blood falling from her nose and lip.

She brought a hand and stared at the blood staining her fingers. Her eyes looked like that of a cold blooded killer...

Todd Grisham is amazed, _"Wow, Lyca took a steel chair to the face and still managed to stand on her feet! This girl is Amazing!"_

Cole rolled his eyes in disgust upon hearing Todd's remark...

Lyca ran and connected a clothesline to Miz before doing a legdrop. She stomped onto his stomach three times before leaving the ring to search under it.

She smiled as she pulled out an acoustic guitar, she cracked her neck and waited for Miz to stand up.

When Mike slowly stood up on wobbly legs and holding onto his stomach, Lyca hit him over the head with an El Kabong. That impact smashed the guitar into pieces.

Miz swayed with blood dripping from his head due to the guitar shot, and finally crashed down to the mat.

Lyca smirked evilly as she hoisted him over her shoulders in an Argentine Clutch before flipping him over her shoulders into a Gutbuster Impact she called Ferocity.

She went for the pin and got the 3 count.

Tony Chimel began to announced, "Here's your winner, Lyca Fierce...!" The crowds in the arena went crazy.

Cole gets mad, _"No way she couldn't have won! She should be sued for giving that guitar shot to The Miz! This is bullshit! You hear me, this is BULLSHIT!"_**  
**  
Nina raised Lyca's arm in victory when out of nowhere Alex Riley runs up to the ring and strike Lyca across the back with a steel chair.

The pretty Latina fell to the mat and when Riley is about to stomp on her, she quickly turned around and kicked him in the shin, Riley yelled and bend down.

Lyca then punched him hard across the face. That punch busted Riley's lips, he puts a hand to his bloodied mouth and glared menacingly at Lyca...

He charged towards Lyca like a crazy animal and kicked her so hard in the stomach that she doubled over in pain, he then hoist Lyca up onto his shoulder in a Firemen Carry

Position and yelled, "You're Dismissed" before taking hold of her head and dropping her into a high impact cutter."

* * *

**[Nina POV]**

I watched helplessly as Lyca crashed to the mat with Riley stomping on her over and over again!

I quickly went down and search under the ring for a possible weapon, I grab a baseball bat and made my way towards him.

Cole kept shouting to Riley on commentary, _"Hey A-ry watched out! She's got a baseball bat! Watch out...!"  
_  
I swung the bat as hard as I can across Riley's back, he howled in pain and turned to face me. He looks extremely menacing at this point!

When I tried to hit him the second time he grabs hold of the bat and snatched it from my hand, he then tossed the bat out of the ring and advanced towards me.

He yanked my hair and I tried to fight him, but it was useless since Riley is a huge man.

Riley then hoist me up on to his shoulder, and was about to hit me with his finisher, When all of a sudden Matt Hardy's music played...

Matt dashed towards the ring and Riley had no choice but to put me down. He then charged towards Matt, but Matt quickly sidesteps and executes his twist of fate

to Riley. He was knocked out instantly!

I just shook my head looking over at Miz who is totally out-cold due to the Guitar Shot!

Matt and I went up to Lyca to check if she's okay.

"I'm fine, its gonna take more than a couple of steel chairs and TKO's to put me down!" She smiled weakly, assuring us that she's fine.

We slowly help her out of the ring and to her locker room.

* * *

**[Nina POV]**

Back at Lyca's locker room, I passed her an ice pack and she pressed it to the back of her neck.

"Damn that Bitch Riley! That was one hell of a TKO! I will break his face one of these days!" She spat out blood from her mouth and continued muttering angrily in Spanish.

Matt walked into the room and gave her a bottle of water. "Gracias Matt, for helping me and Nina out there" Lyca said beaming at him.

"Oh no problem girls, and Lyca its my responsibility to not let anything happen to you." Matt said smiling sweetly.

I really envy Lyca for having such a nice mentor "Matt how I wish that you were my Pro instead of The Miz!" I declared.

Matt pat my head gently, "I'm sorry Nina, its unfortunate that Vince chose Mike for you. But you should stop letting Mike walk all over you okay!" Matt advised.

I nodded my head in approval and a few minutes later, I headed back to my locker room to get ready for my match...

* * *

**[Backstage]**

WWE Medics placed a conscious Mike gingerly on one of the chairs.

While one of the Medics were tending to Mike's wound, John Morrison aka John Hennigan walked past Miz and started passing snide remarks about the match.

"Mike, you said you are the most must see champion in the WWE history and yet you got your ass pinned by a girl! What a shame!" He said in sarcasm.

Miz got crazy hearing his remark, he grab the chair next to him and began to swing it at Morrison.

One of the medics grab the chair from Mike while the others tried to restraint him.

Glaring angrily at Morrison, he warned him, "You shut your mouth John, if you know what's good for you!"

Morrison just smirked sarcastically and walked away.

* * *

**[Charity vs Rihanna vs Haze - Triple Threat Match]**

Charity came out to In the End by Linkin Park, wearing a red sleeveless top with short shorts. Smirking to the crowd, she slides through the ring.

The crowd cheered loudly for her and she seems to take it all in.

Next is Rihanna's turn, she came out to Base Down Low by Cataracs. Her ring attire consists of a sleeveless blue midriff top, black mini shorts with knee high boots.

The whole arena went wild as she walked to the ring.

Finally Haze came out to Almost Easy by A7X wearing a tight white sleeveless top with black cargo pants.

There seems to be a mixed reaction from the crowd as she climbs into the ring...

**[Cole & Todd Grisham on Commentary]**

"So who do you think is gonna win Todd? I'm definitely picking Charity Blaze on this one."

"I have no idea Cole, all these three girls are pretty talented so why don't we just enjoy the match." Todd replied.

Once the bell rang, Charity charged towards Rihanna and connected with a clothesline, she fell and Charity kept stomping on her.

Charity is totally oblivious to the fact that Haze is creeping behind her. The latter took a chance and quickly rolled Charity into a quick pin, Charity kicks out and

started pummeling Haze till her face is a bloody mess.

Cole seems impressed,_"I'm liking Charity, not only is she gorgeous, She sure packs a punch too! She should win NXT, Todd!"_

Rihanna grab Charity by the hair to make her stand up, and executes a spinning heel kick towards Charity's temple in which she calls it the **Scummerz Effect**.

Charity wobbled and drop to the mat, she's about to pinned Charity when Haze hit a low level drop kick towards Rihanna's back, she shrieked out in pain!

Haze then pulled her by the hair and hit Rihanna with her Sitout facebuster that she called the **Haze Drop**, sending the beautiful bombshell crashing head first into the mat.

Haze hastily rolled Rihanna over and pinned her, but Charity recovered and kicked Haze in the head to break the pin.

Haze got pissed and got up to hit Charity when Charity ducked and gave her a dropkick, sending her flying to the mat.

Charity quickly climbs up to the turnbuckle and executes a diving elbow drop to Haze's chest, the rock chick screamed out in pain.

She then got up, pulled Haze by the hair, and delivers a stern kick right up to Haze's lower abdomen.

Once Haze bends down, Charity then executes an impactful Stunner that she called **The Crossbow, **causing Haze to slumped down the mat**.**

Charity hurriedly pinned her, the Ref counted to 3 and she won by pinfall.

Tony Chimel's voice boomed throughout the arena. "And Here's your winner, Charityyyyyyyyyyyyyy Blazeeeee!"

Her Pro Randy Orton went up to the ring and lifted her in victory. The whole arena in Columbus OH cheered loudly for her.

"_Todd didn't I told you that Charity would win this match_.." Cole smirked.

"_I have to agree with you Cole, Charity is talented and has been very impressive thus far_!" Todd added.

* * *

[**Charity POV]**

Tired and sore from that triple threat match, I made my way towards my locker room when I bumped into Mike, he seems to be in a bad mood after losing to that trash Lyca!

I tried to make him feel better, "Mike someone as Awesome as you does not deserved to lose in that hardcore match, this really sucks!"

Mike smiled and said "I know but thanks for saying that. You are a really talented girl Charity and If I could I would picked you as my rookie over that Nina any day of the week!

Speaking of Nina, have you seen her around? Her match is up next!" He asked.

"Nope Mike, I just got here from my match." I shrugged.

"Congrats on your win Charity, and if Nina loses her match tonight. I will get her to train with me and A-ry! In that way she will start winning for sure!" He said cockily.

That Lyca is pissing me off, who does she think she is! I will make sure she never wins NXT!" Mike added as he gritted his teeth in anger.

I just grin in satisfaction upon hearing my favorite superstar showing his animosity towards Lyca.

"Mike, Lyca has always been a hypocrite and an attention seeking brat, ever since we were in the FCW! I added flatly.

Mike smirked, "Sure she is, and I hate girls like her!"

After a while he uttered a "see you later" to me before heading out into the arena to watch Nina's match.

After he left, I can't help wondering if Nina is even worthy of getting Mike as her Pro, and as for Lyca I will be sure that she doesn't steal my limelight ever again!

* * *

**[Nina vs Blair Match]**

Tony Chimel stood in the ring and announced the Main Event of the night.

_"The following contest is set for one fall, accompanied by her Pro Daniel Bryan and making her way to the ring, here's Blair Sullivan...!"_

Blair came out to U2 Elevation wearing a red corset top, short black shorts and fishnet stockings.

The crowd cheered as she walks hand in hand with her Pro Daniel down the ramp, she then climbed up to the ring and pose for the crowd.

Next is Nina, her music To be loved by Papa Roach began to play and she came out wearing a short lolita blue corset dress with fish net stockings.

Tony continued, "_And making her way to the ring, Nina Valentine...!"  
_  
She traipsed down the ramp, and climb up the ring through the second rope, regardless of her Pro being The Miz.

They stood to the side and waited for the bell to rang.

Cole began his incessant rambling again,_"Nina should be honored of having Miz as her Pro! Mike is clearly the best Pro out of all the Pros we had for this season!"_

**[Nina POV]**

Once the bell rang, Blair and I shook hands due to the fact that she still practices the Code of Honor from her previous ROH Wrestling Company.

We locked up, as she twists my left arm and slammed me down onto the canvas. That move sprained my arm, but I just shook the pain off.

I got back up and perform a headscissors takedown (Hurricaranna) on her, causing Blair to fall to the mat.

She screams in pain as I stomped on her chest twice before connecting with a jumping double legdrop.

I pulled her near the ropes and climbs up the turnbuckle to perform the Swanton Bomb.

Once I'm at the top rope, I dived down when she rolled out of the way, I crashed down into the mat and cried in pain.

Blair quickly runs up to the turnbuckle and executes her own signature move a Diving Headbutt that she called the **Falling Star**.

I scream out loud when her head hits my shoulder.

She then rolled me over and catching my left hand in a leg scissors, she wrap her hands around my face and perform an Armtrap crossface that she called the **Aussie Crippler**.

She kept pulling my head backwards, and increased the pressure to my neck. "Arrrggggghhhhh...!" I yelled in pain due to the agonizing strain on my neck.

All of a sudden Miz's music I came to Play hits, he saunters down the ramp and came towards my corner at ringside.

He began to yelled instructions at me, **"Nina don't you dare tap out, Do not tap out! Try and reversed it!"**

I tried to struggle free and wring her hands out of my face but she kept a firm lock, the pain in my neck is getting more and more unbearable!

The ring ropes is beyond reach and I just have to stretched out my arm to grab it.

But its difficult with Blair keeping a strong hold on me, using my right arm, I began to slowly dragged myself towards the ring ropes.

I stretched out my right arm and finally got hold of the lower rope, but Blair still had the crossface on me and wouldn't let go!

The Referee was about to count up to 5 and disqualify Blair, when she abruptly released the crossface on me. Smirking to the referee she said, **"I have till 5!"**

Todd Grisham was impressed, _"Blair is definitely following in the footsteps of her Pro Daniel Bryan. Daniel used to do a submission on his opponent and not released it till 5!"_

Michael Cole retorted in sarcasm to Todd's comment_, "So what Todd? With a Pro like Daniel, you can't go far in this business!"_

The pain in my neck is excruciating from that crossface! but I just sucked it up and move on with the match.

I got up and hit her with an elbow smash to the face, she fell down and I perform a standing moonsault on her abdomen, which makes her shrieked out in pain.

As she layed on the mat, I quickly climb up to the top turnbuckle to perform my finisher that I called the **Phoenix Clash (540 Cockscrew Senton Bomb)**.

When Blair rolled out of the way again, causing me to crashed down hard into the canvas! I writhed and trashed my legs wildly due to the pain from the impact.

Todd gets excited, "_Cole did you see that cockscrew bomb? Damn that looks like a twisting tornado, But too bad she missed and took a huge risk!"_

I heard The Miz shouting at me, "**Nina YOU IDIOT! Stop doing Aerial Moves! You hear me! Stay on the ground"**

I took a nasty bump and my whole body ached from the impact, I just lay panting on the mat.

She hurriedly pinned me and the ref started counting, 1, 2... I managed to kicked out before the 3 count.

Blair then got up to perform a legdrop when I quickly rolled out of the way. She crashed down and yelped in pain.

Not wasting any time, I got up and hit her with a Shining Wizard (a knee to her head), causing her to slumped down to the mat.

I went for the pin but Blair quickly kicks out!

I stood up and began stomping on her stomach, when she got hold of my leg and began to twist it, I then use my other leg and knee her to the side of the head.

She drop to the mat and I pinned her for the second time when she kicks out again, Daniel is ushering her on and the whole arena chants her name.

Miz is getting impatient with the outcome of the match as Cole hollored loudly, "_Why does Blair keep kicking out,? Damn Nina needs to win this match to make Miz happy!"_

I pulled her hair and bring her to her feet, as I was about to punched her, she caught my arm and kicked me in the gut.

I bend over and hold on to my stomach, when she suddenly lifted me and executes her finisher a Gory Neckbreaker that she called the **Hardcore Hangover.**

That finisher knocked the wind out of me and aggravates the pain in my neck! I whimpered in pain...

Todd was impressed _"Did you see that Cole? That dangerous move was the Widow's Peak made famous by our Ex-WWE Diva Victoria!"_

I just lay sprawling on the mat, as she rolled me over for the 3 count and won by pinfall.

"Here's your winner, Blair Sullivan...!" Daniel climbs up to the ring and carried her.

The whole arena gave her the loudest pop...

Mike looks at me and shaking his head in disgust, he stormed off leaving me in the ring.

As I lay on the mat, the Referee asked if I was gonna be okay. I told him, that I will be fine.

After a while, I slowly stood up on weak knees and was about to leave the ring, when Blair called out my name.

I turned around and she hugged me tightly. I also thanked her for working a good match with me and headed back to my locker room.

A few minutes later, Matt Stryker stood in the ring and announced to the crowd that Eliminations is up next.

* * *

**Nina POV**

A while later all 6 of us rookies assembled once again in the ring to see which one gets sent home.

Each of our Pros is standing by the entrance ramp and Mike seems to be in a foul mood.

I am still sore all over and my neck is still in pain due to the crossface, Blair nudged and apologized to me. I smiled and told her that it's okay.

Charity stood and wrap her arm around my shoulder, as the both of us waited for the results.

Soon Stryker began to announced, "Alright Ladies and Gentleman, its time for the Eliminations...

Blair Sullivan is currently safe since she won the Obstacle Challenge from last week. So without further ado, lets find out who is going home tonight." Stryker added.

We all looked up at the titantron, as all the Rookie images kept flashing, when it finally stops at an image of Haze Simpson.

Haze Simpson was eliminated and she looked like she's about to cry, Matt Stryker gave her a hug and calmed her down.

Her Pro Wade Barrett looks pissed but he didn't say a thing.

Stryker passed her a mic "Haze you are going home, and I know what's going through your mind right now. So tell the world why they are wrong about eliminating you"

"I'm speechless right now Matt, my dream of becoming a Diva is crushed! Its all because of you PEOPLE!" she screams and points at the crowd.

She gets heat from the crowd at this point, after that she passed the mic back to Stryker and got down from the ring.

She walked up the ramp, while the whole arena boo'ed her.

Wade Barrett gave her a hug as the both of them walked out of the arena.

Stryker continued, "Its sad that Haze got eliminated this early. So WWE Universe please remember to vote for your Favorite NXT Rookie."

"And Next Week, we will be having yet another Special Challenge! So don't forget to tune in to WWE NXT." Stryker added.

I wonder what kind of Special Challenge is up for next week and hopes that it is easier than the Obstacle Course!

I hope that I'm able to win the challenge this time.

* * *

**So how is it?**

**What kind of challenge do you think it's gonna be?**

**Do you think Mike is gonna have Nina train with him and Riley?**

**Is Charity plotting something?**

**Please Read and Review my Awesome Readers :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Unexpected Challenge

**I would like to thank Luneara Eclipse, RKO Mizfit, Blairx6661, Scummerz & XXxSoloChickxXX for their great Reviews :)**

**Thank you to all the readers who took their time to read this story.**

**A special thank to Luneara Eclipse for helping me to write this chapter, she's Awesome.**

**All Superstars belongs to the WWE & TNA respectively.**

**Only Nina belongs to me and the rest belongs to their respective owners.**

**I Dedicate this story to all my close friend/sisters, RKOMizfit, Luneara Eclipse & Blairx6661**

* * *

**[Nina POV]**

I woke up with a start when my cell phone rang, Damn who would call this early! Gropping around for my phone, I answered it and sighed as it turns out to be Mike!

"Nina where the hell are you! Me and A-ry are waiting at the Arena for your training! I want you to get your ass here, right now!" He demanded and yelling at me through the phone.

Shit how could I forget that I have training today! "Alright, I'm coming Mike!" and when I was about to hung up he continued, "Bring Charity along with you."

"Why?" I asked clearly puzzled.

"Having Charity will help you in your training, and don't be late!" he added and once he hung up, I went to wake Charity up.

She quickly jumps out of bed and headed for the showers, as soon as I told her that Mike had invited her along.

* * *

We arrived there at around half past eleven, upon seeing us Mike asked Charity to take a seat so that she can watched how he's going to trained me.

"Nina, I want you to meet A-ry's girlfriend, she's the newest signed Diva in the WWE." Mike points out to a girl who is apparently snogging Riley on one of the arena seats.

Mike then called A-ry over to us and once A-ry pulled away from the kiss, I finally got a clear view of Shauna, she is a very pretty girl with long raven black hair.

As A-ry walked towards me, "Okay Nina, you are gonna wrestled A-ry today ." Mike said with a smirk on his face.

Why do I have to wrestle this jerk! The both of us climbs up to the ring while Mike, Shauna and Charity watched us from below.

As Mike ordered us to begin, Riley came charging towards me with a clothesline, I quickly ducked down and kicked him in the face. He stumbled and I gave him a baseball slide in

between his legs causing him to fell down on the mat, after that I executes a shining wizard (knee to the face), he wobbled and slumped down to the mat.

But he quickly recovers and hit me with a huge clothesline causing me to crashed down to the canvas!

Wow that was painful, not giving up I leapt to my feet and executes a Hurricaranna sending him to the mat! I then climb to the second rope and perform a lionsault on him.

Lastly I stomped on his stomach twice before I climb up to the turnbuckle and executes a perfect Swanton Bomb this time.

Wow I just landed perfectly on A-ry, I can't believed that I have finally managed to perform a perfect swanton bomb, I was so thrilled but Mike went up to the ring and cut my

moment of glory.

He looks furious, "From now on Nina, I want you to stop using Jeff Hardy's finisher! I want you to change your whole moveset you hear me!" He bellowed in my face.

He totally pissed me off, what a Jerk! That's it no more getting bullied by him! I need to put him in his place! Who the hell is he to ask me to stop using Jeff's finisher!

Glaring at him, I snapped back "You want me to stop using Jeff's Finisher? So what am I supposed to use? Your Lame Ass Skull Crushing Finale that you ripped off from Jericho?"

He was completely taken aback and even A-ry, Charity and Shauna were surprised by the way I reacted, they can't believed that I would have the guts to lash out on

the Awesome Miz. But I don't care, I have had enough with Mike's antics!

Charity came up to the ring and told me off, "What the hell do you think you are doing Nina? How can you raise your voice to the Miz!" She reprimanded me.

I glared at her and continued, "Why can't I Charity? Why are you sucking up to him?" Charity's expression turns cold and she looks really mad, but I kept on rambling.

Mike advanced towards me, but I'm not in the least intimidated by him.

"Listen here little girl, if Vince McMahon did not assigned me to be your mentor, you will have no chance of making it into this business! You are just a rookie while I'm your Pro!

How dare you belittle my finisher, Really, Really, Really, I ripped off Skull Crushing Finale from Jericho, Really?" he began to mocked me.

"Yeah you need to learn your history, Jericho uses it before you and he calls it Breakdown, you Jackass!" I hollered in his face and this just makes him madder.

"Mike you are just jealous of Jeff Hardy cause you know that no matter how hard you tried, you wil never be as AWESOME as him!" I added sarcastically.

By now Mike looks like he's about to explode but I just continued, "Do you know what you are Miz? You are a First Class Asshole with a Big Mouth, so do everyone a favor and

stop being a DOUCHEBAG!"

Charity butted in and asked me to shut up, but I just ignored her and stormed off from the Arena with Mike shouting at me to come back.

"NINA YOU BETTER COME BACK, Don't you dare walk away after you have said all those things to me! You hear me! You're gonna regret this! NINA...! COME BACK!"

But I just kept on walking...

* * *

**[NXT Episode 3]**

**[Nina POV]**

As all of us Rookies stood in the ring, I glanced over at Charity and she still seems to be mad at me.

Soon Stryker began to announced "Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, there will be another Elimination tonight, a few matches and plus we have another special challenge that I'm

gonna revealed to you all right now and the challenge for tonight will be a KISSING CHALLENGE...!" He bellowed.

"Here is how it's gonna work ladies, I have 5 black envelopes in my hand, each of you are gonna take one envelope which will hold the name of the WWE Superstar

that you will be kissing.

The winner will be determined by the Chicago crowd here, So pucker up ladies cause we'll be starting the kissing challenge right now!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, but I don't feel too pumped up for this lame challenge!

Stryker then continued, "So I'm gonna picked Rihanna to start first, picked an envelope." Stryker gestured the five envelopes in his hand and Rihanna picked one and passed it to him.

**_"Now lets see, well Rihanna the superstar you will be kissing is none other than DOLPH ZIGGLER..!" _**Stryker bellowed loudly.**  
**  
Rihanna is grinning from ear to ear and soon enough Dolph's Perfection, music hits...

He came out with Vickie Guerrerro, who seriously looks pissed at the thought of Dolph kissing another girl.

Dolph climbs up to the ring and walked towards Rihanna who apparently is about to passed out due to the sexiness of the Blonde Hottie.

She leaned in and started kissing Dolph deeply, seeing that Vickie gets mad and climbing up to the apron, she kept screaming and yelling at Rihanna to stop.

"That's enough, That's enough, HEY ROOKIE! Stop it, ENOUGH!" She kept screaming at the top of her lungs.

Dolph pulls away from the kiss for a brief moment to look at Vickie, but Rihanna just pulled him closer and they continued kissing intensely for the second time"

Vickie shrieks loudly and stomps her food, she was about to hit Rihanna but Stryker quickly subdued her.

"Okay Dolph that's enough for tonight, you may go now!" Dolph pulled away from the kiss and went down the ring with a screaming Vickie trailing behing him.

It was simply hilarious watching the two of them.

Next Stryker asked Lyca to choose an envelope, she picked one and Stryker opened it.

**"Lyca the Superstar you will be kissing is, the Straight-Edge Superstar CM PUNK...!"**

Lyca's eyes widened upon hearing that name, cause it's no secret that Punk is her favorite superstar.

CM Punk's This fire burns music, began to play...

He saunters down the ramp and smirking to the crowd, he climbs up to the ring and amble towards Lyca.

She kept fidgetting nervously but Punk pulled her gently to him and began to kissed her. There were a lot of Ooohs and Aaahs from the crowd.

After Punk pulled away, Lyca looks like she's on Cloud Nine and she can't stop smiling.

Up next is Blair's turn, after picking one envelope and handing it to Stryker, she stands to the side and waited for the Superstar that she will be kissing.

_"Blair Sullivan you will be kissing the Sinister Scotsman... DREW MCINTYRE...!" _

Drew's Broken Dreams music played and he came out, I can't stop gazing at him. He's so hot and look at those long legs. Blair is so lucky.

He got up to the ring and walked slowly towards Blair, without any hesitation Blair quickly pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

The crowd at Chicago went crazy and gave Blair a very loud pop.

As soon as they finished, Drew winks at Blair and got down from the ring leaving Blair Sullivan breathless.

It's Charity's turn now to picked an envelope, She chose one of the 2 envelopes left and waited for Stryker to announced.

_"Charity Blaze let's see who you'll be kissing, Oh its none other than the Long Island Iced-Z ZACK RYDER...!" _

The crowd went wild as Zack Ryder's Radio music hits, he went out and started fist-pumping to the crowds of Chicago. He then made his way up to the ring to where Charity is.

Not wasting any time, Charity grab him and pulled him closer towards her before crashing her lips on Ryder and kissing him deeply. All eyes in the Arena were on them.

Once they pulled away from the kiss Zack grinned, but Charity pulls him into a kiss again and this time they started kissing more intensely and since there were a lot of Ryder's fan

in the arena tonight, Charity got a huge crowd pop from that.

"Woah easy there young lady, you gotta let Zack go" Stryker teased Charity. They finally stopped and lastly its my turn.

Stryker looked at me and gestured to the last envelope in his hand, "So Nina, the last envelope is here and I'm gonna opened it" He opened the envelope and I braced myself

for the unexpected...

**_"Nina Valentine, it looks like you will be kissing THE VOICE OF THE WWE, MICHAEL COLE!" _**The crowd went silent as Stryker's voice boomed throughout the arena.

I then grab the mic from Stryker and ranted, "Wait this is clearly a joke right! You want me to kissed him?" I pointed and rolled my eyes in disgust towards Cole's direction.

Mike then cut me off as he and A-ry walked down the ramp and made their way towards me.

"Nina you have to kissed Michael Cole in order to win this challenge! You have not won a single match and a challenge yet!"

Mike then turned to Cole and signal him to come up to the ring, I watched helplessly as he left his Cole Mine and all the while smirking at me.

The crowd kept booing Cole. I kept hesitating to kissed him and that's when Mike snapped, and he started yelling at me.

"NINA YOU HAVE TO KISSED HIM! JUST ONE KISS OKAY! I WANT YOU TO KISSED HIM NOW...!" Mike glared at me angrily with those big eyes of his.

Michael Cole starts to pucker up and moved closer towards me. Ewwwwwwwwww I will never ever kissed this Loser!

As he advanced closer and closer towards me, without thinking straight, I punched him hard across the face causing his lips to get busted, he puts a hand to his lips and

he glares at me menacingly.

Everybody in the Arena was caught by surprise except for Lyca who started laughing hysterically!

"Why do you do that for?" Mike questioned me before he and A-ry helped Cole out of the ring and heading towards backstage.

Stryker was amused "WOAH, I'm sorry for you Michael Cole but Nina refused to kissed you! So let's find out who the winner of the Kissing Challenge is?"

He stands next to Rihanna "Who thinks that Rihanna Lopez is the best kisser?" The crowd cheered loudly but definitely wasn't loud enough.

Stryker then move on to Blair, "How about Blair Sullivan?" Once again the crowd went wild but it still wasn't very loud.

"Well how about Lyca Fierce?" Chicago crowd went crazy as CM Punk is from Chicago, and thus she got a louder pop than Blair and Rihanna.

"Okay last but not least, is Charity Blaze?" This time the crowd gave Charity a thunderous pop!

Stryker smiled and announced the winner, **_"So there you have it, the winner of the Kissing Challenge is Charity Blaze...!"_** Charity was escatic.

He then continued, "we also happened to have a series of matches tonight."

"The first match up is Lyca Fierce vs our Newest WWE Diva Shauna, the next one is Charity Blaze vs Blair Sullivan and the last one will be Nina Valentine vs Rihanna Lopez."

* * *

**[Backstage]**

**[Lyca POV]**

As Nina and I were about to get ready for our matches, the New Diva Shauna whom I'll be facing later tonight started to pranced towards us with her boyfriend Alex Riley in tow.

Staring at me she asked, "So you are Lyca huh, the rookie whom I'll be facing. Well Lyca, I know that you busted my boyfriend lips when you had a match

with Miz last week!" She began to stroked Riley's cheek and turned back towards me. "Let me remind you Lyca, you will pay for what you did to my A-ry!" she spat.

What a snobbish bitch! "Is that a threat woman! Cause you don't scare me at all! Tonight you will see who Lyca really is!" I exclaimed angrily.

Shauna snapped and shoot me back, "Don't be too cocky Rookie, you wanna fight a diva like me, you must be kidding right!" Rolling her eyes in sarcasm she then points her

finger at Nina and me.

"Both you and Nina will never be in the same level as me!" She boasted and A-ry started to butt in.

"Yeah you ladies heard that, my girl is awesome and a step above the both of you!" He exclaimed loudly.

I have had enough with these douche and this couple is starting to pissed me off!

"Hey A-ry, I have yet to take you out after the TKO you gave me last week, but don't worry I'll be sure to take your girl out first!" I smirked sarcastically.

I then grabbed Nina's arm and the both of us walked out into the ring side for the match.

* * *

**[Charity POV]**

Warming up for my match, I felt somebody tapped my shoulder, I turned and was surprised to see that it was Mike. My oh my he looks as dashing as ever.

"Hi Mike what's up?" I asked as he grabbed a chair to sit beside me, "Charity I just want you to know that I'm rooting for you and I hope you wins NXT!" he exclaimed sweetly.

Wow the guy whom I had the biggest crush on just told me that he's rooting for me and hopes I win NXT, This is really beyond Awesome!

"Awwww thanks a lot Mike, I really appreciate it. But how about your rookie Nina, aren't you rooting for her?" I asked while pretending to look confused.

Mike rolled his eyes in disgust, "She is a piece of work, and I'm not in the mood to be talking about her right now!" he added flatly.

I kept gazing at him as he tends to look hotter when he's angry. He then turned to me and asked, "So Charity you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No why?" I asked cooly when in actuality my heart is beating faster by the moment.

Nodding his head and smiling sweetly to me, he then asked again "Good, so would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

My heart is racing faster than usual and I began to wonder if I am hearing things or if this hot guy had ACTUALLY invited me for dinner!

Careful not to squeal out in excitement, I replied cooly "Of course I would love to Mike, I'm such a huge fan of The Miz and it would be my honour to have dinner with you."

He smirked, "Okay I will see you tomorrow then and good luck to your match later tonight" smiling at me, he then walked off.

Once he left my sight, I started jumping for joy and I pinched myself as hard as I could to see if this was just a dream. Oh Gosh I'm so happy!

My most favorite wrestler in the whole world has just invited me to dinner, WOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOO...!

Now all I have to do is to find Nina and tell her everything that had just happened, but WAIT a second didn't we just had a big argument..!

* * *

**[LYCA VS SHAUNA SINGLES MATCH]**

Tony Chimel stood in the ring and began to announced. _"This contest is set for one fall, making her way to the ring and accompanied by Alex Riley, here's Shauna..!"_

Shauna's music Rihanna Only Girl (In the World) began to play, she walks cockily down the ramp with A-ry. Her ring gear is similar to Former WWE Diva Maria's ring gear which consists

of a very tight blue pants with a sexy blue sleeveless midriff top.

Before she climbs up to the ring, she planted a kiss on A-ry's lips and after that she smirked to the crowd as A-ry stood by the apron cheering loudly for her.

Next Lyca's Skillet Hero began to play and she came out wearing a white long sleeve middriff top, black baggy faux leather pants and wrestling boots.

She climbs up to the ring and stood to the side for the bell to rang, and all the while she kept glaring at Shauna.

**[Michael Cole & Todd Grisham on Commentary]**

Cole lips are swolen from the punch that Nina gave him but he still insists on commentating.

"_So Todd, we have the latest Diva Shauna with her boyfriend A-ry. I'm sure she will win against Lyca." Cole added with sarcasm_

"_Its too soon to take a guess, I'm impressed with Lyca's ability in the ring and after last weeks' match with Mike, I realised that she really is talented beyond doubt"_

_Cole looked at Todd in disgust and continued to commentate on the match._

* * *

Once the bell rang, both girls charged towards each other and Lyca connects with a dropkick right to Shauna.

Shauna fell but she got up again and tried to connect with a clothesline but Lyca dodge and gave her an elbow smash to her back. The beautiful diva screams in pain, but Lyca didn't

stop there she turned Shauna around and gave her a DDT.

Shauna's head crashed to the canvas and Lyca went for the pin, but Shauna quickly kicks out and elbowed Lyca to the jaw.

Shauna leapts to her feet and followed up with a kick right to Lyca's face, causing the latina to slumped to the mat.

She then called A-ry to the get up to the ring so that she could give him a kiss, the crowd booed her but she didn't give a damn!

As A-ry stands outside the apron and when Shauna was about to kissed him, Lyca yanked Shauna's hair and slammed her to the mat.

The crowd goes Ooooooooh, as Shauna's head bumps off the canvas. Lyca pulled her to the side of the ring and went for a pin, and once again Shauna kicks out.

Lyca is fuming mad and leaping to her feet she kept stomping on Shauna's stomach before delivering a leg drop. She then hoisted Shauna on to her shoulder into

an Argentine Clutch and smirking in sarcasm to A-ry, she flipped her into a gutbuster impact that she called Ferocity.

She then rolled Shauna and went for the pin but Shauna kicks out again!

At this point, Lyca went manic, she cracked her neck and waited for Shauna to get up, As the Diva got up Lyca grasp her neck with both hands and lifting her up into a choke,

she then throws her back down into the mat with ferocity, its her signature move that she called **Ferocious Impact (Double hand Choke Slam).**

As she was about to go for the pin on Shauna, A-ry began to distract the referee.

Lyca gets mad and gets in the face of the referee, this gives Shauna time to get back to her feet and kicked Lyca in the midsection, Lyca bends down and thats when

Shauna gets on top of Lyca and executes her Leg Trap Sunset Flip powerbomb that she called **The Tornado Flip.**

Cole was amazed by Shauna's finisher_, "That is Melina's Last Call Finisher, wow didn't know that Shauna uses it too. This girl is Awesome!"_

She hurriedly pinned Lyca and got the 3 count.

"Here's your winner, SHAUNA...!" The Ref raise her hand, as A-ry went up to the ring and carried Shauna in victory, after that they make out for like a full one minute before

leaving the ring with the whole arena booing them.

Cole was laughing at Lyca on commentary, _"Serves her right for losing, she is a loser and she's no match for the beautiful Shauna!"_

* * *

**[Charity vs Blair – Singles Match]**

"_This contest is set for one fall and making her way to the ring, here's Charity Blaze."_

Coming out to In the End by Linkin Park, Charity is wearing a sexy blue corset top with black capri shorts with her beautiful brown hair styled like Maryse.

A few of the guys in the front row wolf whistles at her as she makes her way down the ramp, but she just glared at them and slides to the ring.

"_Now making her way to the ring, here's Blair Sullivan...!"_

Blair came out to U2 Elevation wearing a red corset top, short black shorts and fishnet stockings. Smiling and posing to the crowd, she climbs into the ring with the whole

arena cheering for her.

**[Michael Cole & Todd Grisham]**

"_I know that Charity is gonna win this, cause she's the best out of the pack Todd!"_

"_Okay but Blair is equally as good, with her Mad Techical Skills!" Todd added._

The bell rang and not wasting any time, Charity connects with an elbow smash right up to Blair's face, she stumbled and Charity follows up with a dropkick.

Blair fell to the mat and before Charity could stomp on her, she grabbed Charity's arm and perform a Judo Takedown. Charity whimpered in pain as she slammed to the mat.

Without further ado, Blair climbs up the top rope and delivered her Diving Headbutt that she called the **Falling Star**. Charity yelled due to the impact of Blair's head hitting

her shoulder, the Australian beauty then went for the pin but Charity kicks out!

Blair got up and tried to connect with a leg drop but Charity rolled over and caused Blair to hit the mat, Charity then sat on top of her and began a series of punches.

After about 3 punches to the face, Blair shoves Charity away from her and before Charity could turn around, Blair rolled her over and was about to execute her Crossface,

but Charity quickly elbows her hard to the jaw, Blair yelped and fall to the mat.

Charity finally got up and began stomping on Blair twice before rolling her over into a Sharpshooter.

Blair screams in pain as Charity cranks the pressure of the Sharpshooter on her, a few seconds later due to the amount of pain, Blair finally submits and tapped out!

"Here's your winner Charity Blaze...!" The referee raises Charity's hand as she smirked sarcastically to the crowds of Chicago.

Cole ranted again,_ "Wow, looks like Blair Sullivan got a taste of her own medicine, I didn't know that Charity is a Submission Machine too!"_

* * *

[**Nina vs Rihanna – Singles Match]**

"_Our Last Match for the Night, This contest is set for one fall and making her way to the ring, here's Rihanna Lopez...!" Chimel Bellowed._

_Rihanna came out to Katy Perry's California Girls, wearing a sleeveless maroon midriff top, black mini shorts with knee high boots. _

_The crowds cheered her on as she climbs to the ring._

"_Now making her way to the ring, here's Nina Valentine...!" _

Papa Roach To Be Loved began to play and she came out wearing fishnet stockings and a short lolita red corset dress to match her fiery red hair, she saunters down the

ramp and made her way up to the ring.

The crowd gave her a loud pop ever since she punches Cole in the face during the Kissing Challenge a few moments ago!

**[Michael Cole & Todd Grisham]**

_Cole is staring daggers at Nina's direction, "Once I've had my hands on her, I will make her pay for punching me, She should know that I'm THE voice of the WWE!" _

_Cole rambled on as Todd burst into laughter glancing at Cole's busted lips._

* * *

**[Nina POV]**

The bell rang and as she run towards me, I dodged and sweep her leg, she fell to the mat and I executes a lionsault from the second rope hitting her.

She writhed in pain and I kept stomping on her stomach and chest. While she gasps for air, I yanked her hair to made her stand up to her feet, as she stood on wobbly legs,

I delivered a huge hurricaranna driving her to the mat, I then quickly went for a pin but she managed to kicked out before the 3 count.

She leapt to her feet and connects with a spinning heel kick, I crashed to the mat and she rolled me over for the pin. I kicked out and elbowed her to the face.

Moments later, Miz music played and he came out to watch my match. I glared at him giving Rihanna time to recover, once I turned back to face Rihanna she slapped me so hard

till my lips bled. That's it she got me mad! I immediately kicked her to the side of the head, she wobbled and I quickly run up to the turnbuckle and perform a missile

dropkick towards her, that force cause her to flew to the side of the ring.

I hurriedly pulled her near the ropes and I climb up to the turnbuckle again to executes the Swanton Bomb on her this time, Once I landed perfectly on her, I quickly pinned her

and won by Pinfall.

"_Here's your winner, Nina Valentine...!"_

As the referee raised my hand up high in victory, Mike went up to the ring and he looks happy but I just gave him the cold shoulder and got down from the ring.

Todd is impressed by my overall performance, _"Nina is definitely improving, and she doesn't seem to crash and burn as much as compared to her first match last week, she is _

_our underdog in this competition right now."_

* * *

**[Eliminations]**

All of us stood in the ring and waited on who is going home next.

Stryker gestured to the Titantron, we all looked on as our images flashed when it finally stops at Rihanna's Picture.

Rihanna is Eliminated and the crowd went silent clearly shocked that Rihanna being the fan favorite got booted out.

Stryker comfort her "Rihanna, you have been eliminated sweetheart, so here's your moment sweetie to proved to the world why they are wrong for sending you home!"

Rihanna began to wailed, and Cena went up to the ring to hugged her and calm her down.

She took the mic from Strykers hand, "I'm terribly sad right now, but remember this will not be the last time that you will see me!"

She continued wailing as Cena and her got down from the ring and make their way back up the ramp leading to backstage. She's such a Drama Queen.

Stryker then looked at the remaining rookies, "So ladies things will heat up from now on, it's gonna get tougher, There will be another challenge next week and this

has never been done before on NXT, 4 of you remaining rookies will each have a match against 4 WWE Superstars in a singles match next week on NXT.

So WWE Universe remember to vote for your favorite NXT Rookie." Stryker added.

We all gasped and looked at each other, so things will get even more difficult starting next week and I wonder on which WWE Superstar that I'll I be facing?

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Which Superstar do you think Nina will be facing?**

**Please read and review. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank Luneara Eclipse, RKO Mizfit, Blairx6661, Riley-Mizfit, Scummerz & XXxSoloChickxXX for their great Reviews :)**

**All Superstars belongs to the WWE & TNA respectively.**

**Only Nina belong to me and the rest belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**[Nina POV]**

I was using my laptop, when I saw Charity frantically rummaging through her luggage for something? I wonder what it is that she's searching for?

These past few days she has been giving me the cold shoulder ever since that little argument that we had over Mike last week, and its really inconvenient that we had to share a hotel room!

I thought she was supposed to be my best friend, but I guess I was wrong, I really wanted us to be friends again if only she would be more tolerant towards everybody but she's getting

overboard these days and gets mad at the littlest things and she's not the same sweet girl that I used to be close with..! I sighed and continued tweeting...

* * *

**[Charity POV]**

I rummaged through my suitcase searching for the perfect dress to wear for my dinner date with Mike tonight. I wanna make sure that Mike's eyes were on me all the time.

I finally found the perfect outfit, its an _Alyce after five_ strapless black and green short, cocktail dress. This dress is sexy and I'm so gonna wow Mike tonight! I quickly changed into it

and get my hair and make up done. Once I'm ready, I sprayed on my Dolce & Gabbana's Pour Femme perfume and taking out my favorite black Manolo Blahniks, I got out and closing the door

of my hotel room, I make my way to the elevator.

As I waited nervously at the lobby, Mike walks in at around 6:45PM, and once he spotted me, he went over and eying me from head to toe, he started grinning mischievously,

_"Wow you're looking absolutely gorgeous Charity, you totally blew my mind"_ he commented and I started to blushed. He looks at me for a while more before leading me to his car and once I

got in he drove off to the Mexican Restaurant across Caine Street.

As we sat down and ordered our foods, I kept gazing at him. He's looking extra yummy with his expensive suits and pants, his fauxhawk hair is just perfect and I can't stop staring!

To keep myself from drooling, I started a conversation, "Mike, thanks for inviting me to dinner. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Charity. I'm a man with too much money and fame" he boasted.

"You are a very sweet guy and I wondered why people always called you a jerk."

"All those people are just jealous of The Miz cause they are not awesome like me." he added with a smirk.

"To tell you the truth Mike, I'm getting sick of Nina nowadays! She's just a whiny little brat who obsesses over Jeff Hardy! I rolled my eyes as Mike laugh.

"That's true Charity, Nina needs to toughen up and stop obsessing over that loser from TNA! She needs to find a better role model like me, yours truly!" he pointed to himself and gloats while

I kept checking him out, and looking back at me, he asks, "So Charity, who is your role model anyway?"

I chuckled, "Of course, its you Mike! and what's not to like about you, You are awesome, your catchphrase is cool and your finisher rockssss!" I finished as Mike grinned from ear to ear

hearing my praises for him.

He nods his head, "Thank you, Thank you and you look beautiful tonight!" I can't help but to blushed again, Mike is really an eye candy and he's pretty sweet too.

Our foods soon arrived and as we started eating, he started telling me stories of his real world days, which I find captivating and once we are done with dinner, he sents me back to my

hotel. As we walked back to my room, he slowly turned to face me and gently tucking a lock of stray hair behind my ear, he gaze at me for a moment and I could really feel my heart

beating faster than a bullet train, I was unprepared when he slowly leans in and kissed me on the cheek. I started to freeze and literally felt like my heart is about to explode from my chest.

I was still rooted to the spot as he smiled and mouthed a "goodbye" to me before walking off and leaving me stumped outside my hotel hallways.

Did Miz just kissed me on the cheek? I'm seriously gonna passed out now...!

This is totally the best day of my life! Damn! Woooo Hoooo..! I better tweet on this! Oh wow, I guess I won't be sleeping tonight since I will be awake from all these excitement!

I fished out for my key card inside my purse and after swiping it over the slot, I went into my room with a smile plastered on my face...

* * *

**[WWE NXT EPISODE 4]**

**[Nina POV]**

Stryker stood in the ring and welcomed the crowd of Los Angeles, California to another episode of NXT.

"Welcome to another week of NXT, Today we'll be having an another rookie challenge and not only that we are also having the 4 remaining rookies vs 4 of the WWE Superstars.

So with that being said, we will start the Rookie Challenge first and this week the challenge will be a Talk the Talk Challenge!

Each Rookie will get to impressed the WWE Universe and tell the crowd why they should be WWE'S Next Breakout Star. The best talker will earn immunity, so let's start the challenge right

now...!"

I glanced over at Lyca and she seems to be searching for somebody in the crowd, she finally found what she's searching for, since her eyes were set on a woman who appears to be in

her 50s, nestled on the front row.

Beside the woman there seems to be two young woman and a man. The elderly woman is really pretty with long brown locks and instantly I know who she is, she must be none other than

Lyca's mum who chased her out of the house more than 11 years ago. The reason I knew that is because they both have the same cheekbones and the same facial features...

* * *

**[Talk the Talk Challenge]**

**[Blair Talk the Talk]**

Blair was the first one to start the challenge.

**"Hi everyone, I'm just an Australian girl chasing the American dream and I'm equally talented as all the other rookies that is standing in the ring with me. I'm not complaining or**

**anything, but I'm gonna make it clear to you all, that I've sacrificed a lot of things in order to wrestle in the WWE. Before I got to NXT, I was wrestling in Indy Shows all over America**

**and even though the money that I got wasn't enough, I still make an appearance to entertain** **the crowd."** The whole arena started cheering for her and she smiled and continued,

**"So WWE Universe,** **please give me an opportunity to wrestle and entertain you."** She finished as Charity rolled her eyes in a "blah blah blah, shut up already" kind of way.

* * *

**[Charity Talk the Talk]**

Next is Charity's turn, she took the mic cockily from Stryker and started yapping...

**"Well WWE Universe, you already know that I'm gonna dominate this whole competition and in order to do that, I need to get rid of this particular virus that has made its way**

_**into the competition!" **__The crowd went silent as Charity continued, __**"This particular Virus happens to be in a form of a rookie named Lyca!" **__She then made her way towards Lyca and despite_

_Lyca glaring angrily towards her, she kept ranting, __**"A couple of weeks ago, I heard something about Lyca not getting along with her mother due to the fact that she decides to join a**_

_**gang in her teens and mum found that out and chased her out of the house!" **_She hollered sarcastically as the whole arena boo 'ed her loudly..

_**"So I will dominate this competition once I have shut this virus down!"**_ She finished as everybody in the audience gave her major heat, except for Miz and A-ry who started clapping for

her, while Cole just laughed sarcastically on commentary.

* * *

**[Nina POV] [Talk the Talk]**

I was disgusted with Charity's behaviour and I was ashamed to have a best friend like her, being in this competition has turned her into an Evil Bitch!

I looked over at Lyca and she looks sad. I felt so bad for her and when I turned to looked at the woman who I assumed to be Lyca's mum, she was dabbing her eyes with a tissue paper and

all at once it hits me that she really was Lyca's mum and finally its my turn on the mic. I took the mic and moved forward, _**"WWE Universe, I would like to let you all know that I've gained**_

**a lot of experience from this competition and not only that, I have also learn about friendship and teamwork. In this competition, you will soon realized who your true friend and**

_**enemies are!"**_ As I said that I glared at Charity before continuing,_**"Now I would like to do this one thing for a friend.."**_ I got down from the ring and walked towards Lyca's mum.

Everyone's eyes were on me and wondering what the hell am I doing. Standing in front of the woman, I asked, _**"You are Lyca's mum, Ofelia Fernandez**_ _**right?" **_The woman

nods with her tears-brimmed eyes as I continued, _**"Well your daughter Lyca misses you, she used to tell me how beautiful her mum was and how her mum's smile would light up**_

**the whole room. She wants to tell you that she's sorry and she didn't joined the gang after all since she backed out because of you."**

By now Ofelia Fernandez is sobbing and when I passed her the mic, she took it slowly and stood up, she then looked up at Lyca who is apparently weeping as Blair puts an arm around

Lyca's shoulder to comfort her. Ofelia began to talk, _**"Lyca my child, I'm sorry that I've cast you aside for 11 years. I don't deserved to be your mother and I was really ashamed of**_

_**myself. Lyca, I would like to tell you that I've forgiven you." **_She smiled asLyca got down from the ring and went to hugged her mum, both woman were sobbing and the two other

ladies and man next to Ofelia began to hug Lyca too and I assumed that they must be Lyca's sibling.

Looking at them makes me tear up too and soon the whole arena started chanting, "Let's go Nina, Let's go Nina..!"

I beamed as Lyca turns towards me and embraced me too...

* * *

**[Lyca Talk the Talk]**

Matt Stryker was moved by what he saw, "Wow that's so emotional and I'm happy that Lyca finally reunites with her mum. Now its your turn Lyca, so take your time sweetie. She took the

mic gingerly and with her other hand, she wiped her tear-filled eyes as she began to talk, _**"This has been the happiest day of my life and I felt that nothing can stopped me now!"**_

She stares at Charity and smirked in sarcasm in her direction.

_**"I would really like to thank Nina for all of this and I definitely owe you one Chica."**_ Turning to me she smiled sweetly and continued, _**"I wanna win this whole competion and**_

**be a WWE Diva so that I will be able to support my mother. My family means a lot to me and without them I'm nothing, so trust me when I tell you that I will be your next NXT**

_**Breakout Star!"**_ She passed the mic back to Stryker and went to stand beside me.

Styker started asking the crowd, _**"Okay let's see who will win the challenge tonight."**_

_**"Will it be Blair?" **_There's a lot of pop from the crowd, and they kept chanting her name.

_**"Is Charity the best talker?"**_ She gets a lot of heat from the audience, and that's no surprise.

_"__**Will it be Nina?"**_ I got a thunderous pop from the crowd.

_**"Or is it Lyca...?"**_ She got a huge crowd pop too.

Stryker started smiling before announcing the winner...

_**"The winner of the Talk the Talk Challenge is Nina Valentine...!" **_I jumped for joy as Lyca and Blair hugged me except for Charity who's sulking in the corner.

Looking at me, Stryker continued, "Congratulations Nina, that means you are safe from Eliminations tonight, and up next we'll be having each of you girls vs a WWE Superstar and the first

one to start will be Blair Sullivan. So Blair you can stay in the ring with me and the rest of you can head backstage" As we all cleared the ring, Stryker revealed her opponent.

"Okay Blair your opponent is this guy..." He gestured to the Titantron as Cody Rhodes came out with his cheap ass, clear protective mask and walks down the ramp before climbing into the

ring...

* * *

**[Blair vs Cody Rhodes]**

As soon as the bell rang, Cody charged towards her but Blair dodged and kick him at the back of the head. He stumbled and that's when Blair sweeps his leg before applying her Crossface.

As soon as she locks in her submission, Cody began to struggled and began to dragged himself towards the ropes. When he finally managed to got hold of the ropes, Blair lets go of her hold

and began stomping on him, but Cody caught her foot and began to twists it. Blair shrieks, but he didn't let go. The Australian Beauty then used her other leg and began to stomp on Cody's

mask as hard as she can. Cody yelled in pain and holding onto his protective mask that covered his face, he started glaring maliciously at Blair.

"_**Oh-oh Blair has just made Cody mad**__!_" Todd said while Cole just shooks his head.

Cody advanced towards Blair and kicked her hard in the stomach, she doubled over in pain and Cody kept stomping on her back and on the side of her head.

_"Damn all these girls are weak when set up against a men! How pathetic!" _Cole rambled and rolled his eyes in disgust.

Cody then pulled her by the hair, and when she slowly stood up on wobbly knees, Cody delivered a hard kick to her face. Once she's down, Cody went for the pin, but Blair managed to

kicked out on the 2 count...

Cody gets insane and delivered a leg drop on Blair before going for the pin again, and once again the Amazing Australian managed to kicked out! He went crazy and started kicking the ropes

angrily, giving Blair time to recover, she got back on her feet and delivered a nasty elbow smash towards Cody's protective mask again...! The audience gasps hearing the impact.

Cody swayed and Blair followed up with a drop kick driving Cody straight to the mat. She gets up on the ropes and perform her Falling Star (Diving Headbutt),and before she was about to

land, Cody quickly rolled out of the way, thus causing Blair to crashed into the canvas, she was in a lot of pain but she slowly got up to her feet, and that's when Cody executes his

_**"Beautiful Disaster"(Springboard Kick from the top rope)**_ right to Blair's head, she slumped to the mat, Cody then yanked her by the hair to prop her up and followed up by the kick to her

midsection and once she bends in agony, he hold her face-up and executes his Cross Rhodes Finisher, sending Blair to the mat and went for the pin, 1! 2! 3!... Cody won by Pinfall...!

**"And here's your winner, Codyyyyyyyy Rhodesssssss...!"**

After the Ref raises Cody's hand in victory, he stares at a downed Blair and when he was about to stomp on her again, all of a sudden Drew Mcintyre runs up to the ring and connects with a

clothesline to Cody sending him over the top rope and crashing outside to the floor below. Drew then went to check up on Blair and seeing that she's not that badly injured, he slowly picked

her up and slowly got out of the ring and headed backstage with Blair in his arms. Drew's actions really surprised the crowd.

Cole was annoyed, _"Drew is an idiot! Just what did he see in Blair Sullivan! Why would he helped her? He's supposed to be the Chosen One and not some Knight in a Shining Armor for Blair!" Todd_

_was baffled too, "Where is Blair's Pro Daniel Bryan anyway and exactly Todd why would Drew helped Blair instead? My guess is that Drew is pprobably smitten with Blair after the kiss they had last_

_week." he added as Cole glared at him._

* * *

**[Nina Valentine POV]**

Next was my turn, and when my song _**Papa Roach,To Be Loved**_ hits, I came out...

**Whoa I'll never give in**

**Whoa I'll never give up**

**Whoa I'll never give in**

**I just wanna be, wanna be loved**

**Whoa I'll never give in**

**Whoa I'll never give up**

**Whoa I'll never give in**

**I just wanna be, wanna be loved**

I climb up to the ring and stand beside Matt Stryker. "Okay Nina, here is your opponent." I looked up at the Titantron.

**AWESOME...!**

**(I came to play)  
I came to play  
There's a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
(I came to pay)  
Say goodbye to the good old days  
Their never coming back  
Watch your future fade  
(I came to play)  
I came to play  
To get my dues paid  
I guess you had a dream  
But it can't be saved  
I came to play**

Ugh...! So my opponent is my Pro The Miz, I rolled my eyes in disgust as he saunters towards the ring smirking at me, while flaunting his Championship belt.

_"This is Awesome Todd, Nina will finally get what she deserves!"_ Cole exclaimed excitedly at Todd Grisham.

* * *

**[Nina Valentine vs The Miz]**

Once the bell rang, I did a baseball slide in between his legs, causing him to fell on the mat. I then bounces off the ropes and hit him with a Lionsault (Springboard Moonsault).

And when I was about to get up, he suddenly caught my legs and tripped me on purpose. I fell face first to the mat and he got up and started stomping on me. I yelled in pain. Once he stops

stomping, I slowly got up and gave him with a low drop kick, he fell onto his knees and that's when I nailed him with a Shining Wizard (Knee to the head). He crashed to the mat and I hit him

with a leg drop before running up to the turnbuckle to perform my Swanton Bomb. As I perform the Swanton perfectly and landed on him, I went for a pin and the Ref started counting, 1! 2!

But the ref suddenly stopped at 2 and tap me on the shoulder, I turned to look at the Ref and he pointed out that Mike's legs were on the lower ropes, and in front of the apron I

saw Cole smirking at me, so he's the asshole who placed Mike's leg on the ropes ! I was seething with anger, I got up and started yelling at Cole, and I didn't realized that Mike was creeping

up behind me. He quickly grabbed me into a full nelson and sets me up for his lame skull crushing finale! My head crashed into the mat from the impact of his finisher and he pinned me for the

win. Before he walked out of the ring, he mocks me by blowing a kiss. I was still in a daze and Cole as usual is laughing at me on Commentary. I got up slowly and gave a cold stare in Cole's

direction before heading backstage...

* * *

Next is Charity's turn, and she came out to _**Linkin Park In The End..**_

**Watch the time go right out the window...  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know...**

**Wasted it all just to watch you go...  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart...  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when...**

**I tried so hard, And got so far, But in the end, It doesn't even matter...  
I had to fall, To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter...**

she stood next to Stryker as he announced her opponent. As Charity looks up at the Titantron this music hits...

**If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed...**

**Dreams you never lived, and scars never healed...**

**In the darkness, light will take you to the other side...**

**and find me waiting there you'll see, if you just close your eyes...**

Charity's opponent is Christian and she stood to the side as Captain Charisma climbs into the ring.

* * *

**[Charity Blaze vs Christian]**

As the bell rang, Charity dash and elbowed Christian to the face, he stumbles and Charity connects with a Roundhouse Kick right up to his temple. He swayed and fell to the mat, Charity then

go for a quick pin when Christian suddenly kicks out! She then grabbed his legs and rolling him over she applied her sharpshooter. Christian was in a lot of pain, but he managed

to reverse the submission and caught Charity by surprise. He got up on his feet and smack Charity hard across the face, the pretty rookie stumbled and before she fell Christian connects with

a dropkick sending Charity to the mat. She quickly did a kip-up and grabbing Christian by the neck, she delivered a DDT driving Captain Charisma through the canvas. She rolled him over and

pinned him, and once again he kicks out. Not wasting time, she pulled him by the hair to make him stand up and when she was about to executes a Stunner, Christian reversed and nailed

her with his Killswitch! He then rolled her over for the pin.

1, 2, 3.. " **_Here's your winner, Christian..._**" Tony Chimel's voiced boomed throughout the arena. Christian realised that he has botch his finisher, since Charity's nose is bleeding, he was

about to help her up, when Charity just shoved him away and got out of the ring in anger...

* * *

**[WWE Backstage]**

**[Nina POV]**

I was hanging around backstage, when I saw Charity walking in with a bleeding nose and behind her I saw Christian trying to apologized to her. "Charity, I'm really sorry that I busted your

nose from the Killswitch. I didn't mean to botch it and hurt you." he kept on apologizing.

Charity turned to face Christian and started yelling at him, "Sorry? Just a sorry? You just broked my nose, you bitch! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH? You are just

Captain Charisma and not The Awesome One like The Miz! So don't think for one second that you can get away with just a SORRY!" She started shoving and getting in his face.

How dare of her to even compare Christian with The Miz! Poor Christian, I got to stop Charity, I walked up to them and asked Charity to calmed down.

"Heyy Charity, it was just an accident and Christian didn't mean it. By the way he has apologized right." Charity looks at me angrily, "Nina its none of your business, its between me and

Christian alright, so just walked away shorty..!" she added flatly, while still glaring at Christian.

Did she just called me short? Damn this bitch is getting on my grill! I butt in again and this time Charity glares menacingly at me, "NINA, JUST GET LOST, WILL YA!" She screams at my face.

I've had enough with her antics and she's taking it too far!

I snapped at her, "Listen here Charity? Let me repeat once again! It's an accident and you better watch your tongue girl! Nobody talks like that to Christian and in all honesty he's

better than your toy boy The Miz! Christian is a Veteran while Miz is just an Ass Clown!" I hollored in her face. She exploded and shoved me hard towards the wall! I tried charging at her but

she was too quick, she tackled me to the floor and got on top of me for her ground and pound. I started yanking her hair and that's when she gets mad and started to ground and pound

me, I covered my face with as she kept raining blows. Seeing that I need help, Christian quickly lifted Charity away from me. She turns around and started pushing and yelling at Christian,

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU JERK." A few of the securities heads backstage upon hearing the commotion that we were making, and they pulled Charity away from Christian, and ordered her to

go back her to her locker room. Glaring at Christian and me angrily, she storms off in a huff.

I was still on the floor when Christian helped me up, "Are you okay?" he asked nicely. "Yeah, I'm okay and thanks Christian for pulling her away from me, cause I certainly won't wanna

be at the receiving ends of one of Charity's punches." I chuckled as Christian smiles at me, "Its not a problem, Nina. I'm really sorry for busting Charity's nose." He added softly while

looking guilty. Christian is such a nice guy and a good-looking man, to have him apologized profusely to Charity angers me, especially when Charity's being nasty towards him.

"Oh don't worry, Charity can be an ass sometimes but she'll get over it, its just an accident and its not like she hasn't broken her nose before." I assured him with a smile.

"I saw what you did for Lyca and its nice of you to have her reunite with her mother." he told me sweetly.

"Oh I'm just doing the right thing for a friend." I said. Christian suddenly ruffled my hair and added, "You're a good kid, Nina." he said with a smile and after he left, I walked back into my

locker room beaming happily...

* * *

The main event is Lyca's match and she came out to _**Hero by Skillet.**_

**I need a hero to save me now...  
I need a hero...  
Save me now...  
I need a hero to save my life...  
A hero'll save me...  
Just in time...**

She hugged her mother again before climbing up into the ring, when Stryker told her that her opponent will be none other than her foe Alex Riley, she smirked as Miz's I Came to Play

hits and A-ry strutted out with his girlfriend, Shauna in tow...

He smirks at Lyca while Shauna just rolled her eyes in Lyca's direction, and before A-ry climbs up to the ring, he and Shauna mocked Lyca, by snogging in front of her, they kissed for a while

when Lyca finally snaps and was about to get down from the ring to kicked A-ry's ass, but the ref stopped her and asked A-ry to enter the ring.

A-ry unwillingly climbs up into the ring and stares down at Lyca angrily.

* * *

**[Lyca Fierce vs Alex Riley]**

As soon as the bell rang, A-ry charges towards Lyca and elbowed her to the face. She wobbled and once she turns, A-ry performs a belly to back suplex, sending Lyca down to the

canvas and before Lyca could react, he gets on top of Lyca and rain blows to her face, he kept pummeling Lyca when the ref asked him to stop. A-ry held his hands up and backed away,

giving Lyca time to recover and as the Latina got up, she ran at A-ry and hits him with a huge clothesline causing him to crashed to the mat, but A-ry quickly got up from the impact and

connects with an elbow smash to Lyca's jaw, as the beautiful latina was about to fall to the mat, A-ry quickly grabbed her by the hand and hoist her over his shoulder and turning to Lyca's

mum, he smirked at her and yelled, "You're Dismissed'' before dropping Lyca into an high-angle cutter, he quickly rolled her and went for the pin. Lyca managed to kicked out before the 3

count which caught A-ry by surprise, he's clearly shocked that he couldn't get the 3 count. He tried to pinned her again, but she still kicks out! A-ry stood up and screams in anger, but Shauna

told him to calm down.

_"WOW Lyca just kicked out from "You're Dismissed!" She's impressive Cole..!"_ Todd said while Cole argued, _"Yeah Yeah Whatever, she is a loser after all..!"_

Lyca got up and rushed towards A-ry with a clothesline, once he's down, she connects him with an elbow drop to his chest. Not satisfied with that, she stomped on him a couple more times

before going up to the turnbuckle to nailed him with a leg drop off the top rope, she then went for a quick pin but A-ry managed to kick out before the 3 count. Shauna kept shouting at Lyca

from ringside and tried to distract her, but Lyca didn't pay any attention to her.

Lyca got A-ry up and whip him into the turnbuckles, as he bounces off the ropes, Lyca executes a Discus Clothesline to A-ry sending him to the mat, after that she performs a double leg drop

towards his chest, he yelled in pain and as he slowly tried to stand, Lyca cracked her neck and once A-ry stood up, she hoisted him over her shoulders in an Argentine Clutch before flipping

him into a Gutbuster Impact that she called Ferocity. She quickly pinned him, 1! 2! 3!.

"_**And here's your winner, Lycaaaaaaaaa Fierceeeeee...!**_" Chimel bellowed and as the Ref raised Lyca's hand in victory, all of a sudden A-ry struck Lyca with an elbow smash to the back

and once she fall to the mat, Shauna got in and started stomping on her, A-ry then pulled Lyca by the hair to make her stand up, and as Lyca stood up, Shauna repeatedly smacked Lyca on

the face, after about 5 slaps, by now few of the other referees got up to the ring to chased the notorious couple away, as the both of them slides out of the ring, they smirked at Lyca's mum,

and headed backstage looking smug.

As the Referee slowly helps Lyca to get down from the ring, Stryker announced that Eliminations will be up next...!

* * *

**[Eliminations]**

**[Nina POV]**

We all stood in the ring along with Stryker, Charity kept glaring at me, but I just ignored her and focused my attention on the Titantron that Stryker is about to point out.

I'm safe this week since I just earn myself an immunity by winning the talk the talk challenge.

As usual all of our images kept flashing, and this time it flashes for a long while before stopping on an image of the Australian Beauty Blair! I gasped in shock.

Blair Sullivan got eliminated and the WWE Universe were stunned by the results, there were a lot of gasps and moan from the crowd and before long the whole arena started erupting into

boos as Stryker hugged Blair and gave her the mic.

She was in tears as she spoke, _**"I'm sorry WWE Universe, its unfortunate for me to be eliminated, when I'm this close to the finals! But nevertheless, I assured you that this will**_

_**not be the last that you'll see of me in the WWE, and no matter what you will see Blair Sullivan wrestling in the WWE in the near future...! Thank You guys..."**_ she handed the mic

back to Stryker and as she's about to leave, Lyca and I went to hugged her, I felt really bad for Blair, she's equally tough and talented and its really sad to see her go. Blair got down from

the ring and waved to the crowd as her Pro Daniel Bryan walks up to her and hugged her tightly.

Stryker looks sad too "It's hard for me to see such a talented rookie be sent home, but nevertheless we are left with 3 rookies now and next week we'll be having the last challenge with

another elimination before the finals of NXT. So once again WWE Universe, I urge you to vote for your favorite NXT Rookie...!"

As the show ends, Charity glares at me again and I wondered if these means that Charity and I are gonna be enemies from now on?

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Are Charity and Nina enemies now?**

**What will the next challenge be?**

**Please R&R my awesome readers..**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything. All Superstars belongs to the WWE & TNA respectively.**

**All Song Lyrics belong to the Respective Artists and Bands.**

**Only Nina belong to me and the rest belongs to their respective owners.**

**This will be the 2nd last Chapter of Divas in the Making and the next chapter will be the last. But not to worry, there will be a Sequel to Divas in the Making...**

**A Special Shout-Out to RKO Mizfit & Luneara Eclipse who are both my Soul Sisters.**

**Thanks to all who have R & R this story...**

* * *

**[Nina POV]**

I was running on my treadmill, as Blair increases the speed. Glancing over at Lyca on the next treadmill beside me, I was amazed at her endurance since she has been running for

the past 30 mins without stopping... Wow she must be some sort of a Bionic Woman, _I thought_!

Blair may be out of NXT, but we still hangs out together and she has become a close friend to me and Lyca, she did told us that she had plans to wrestle back in ROH...

About 20 mins later, the three of us sat down on the bench to rest, we have been working out in the gym to build up on our cardio since the early morning.

"Hey Chicas, wanna go for dinner tonight? I know this nice Italian restaurant not far from our hotel?" Blair told us.

"Sure why not, since I don't have anything on tonight." I shrugged and sipped on my gatorade.

"Yeah me too. It will be fun." Lyca added with a smile.

"By the way Blair, I'll be inviting my best friend Evan Bourne along." I added as Blair's blue eyes brightened with excitement upon hearing the name.

"WHAT? Don't tell me that your best friend is really THE Evan Bourne?" Blair asked as she scrutinized my face closely.

I chuckled, "Yeah its THE Evan Bourne. I should have told you sooner Blair, Evan aka Matt Korklan has been my best friend ever since we were little." I giggled.

Blair was amazed, "Alright, I'm so pumped for dinner right now!" she chuckled and looked over at Lyca. "So who are you bringing Lyca?" she smiles as she waited for Lyca to answer.

"I will be bringing a buddy of mine too, his name is Tyrone Evans but his ring name is Michael Tarver." She finished as Blair looks surprised again.

"Wow, your friend Michael Tarver, is he the same dude from NEXUS?" She asked just to be sure.

"Yep, that's the one." Lyca chuckled and continued, "We have been friends for a long time."

Blair nods her head and beamed, "Alright, so its set then. Let's all go back to the hotel and get ready. After that we'll meet back at the lobby at six alright." Blair added as we packed

our bags and got out from the gym.

I waited for Blair and Lyca down at the lobby at 6PM, I wore a red tube top with black skinny jeans and a pair of Black Maudisimma Louboutin. A while later Blair and Lyca came out

of the lift and walked towards me.

Blair is looking lovely by wearing a green halter top with skinny jeans and a pair of black louboutins and Lyca looks fashionable in a blue sleeveless top and a straight cut jeans with a

pair of blue Manolo Blahnik. "Wow you girls looks gorgeous tonight." I commented as Blair smiles at me, "So do you Nina, you look gorgeous too.." she added as Lyca nods her head

in approval..

I chuckled and the three of us made our way to the restaurant. We reached there at around 6.30pm and we settled down at one of the tables at the far end. We were impressed

with the ambiance and the whole setting of the restaurant. The place wasn't that packed and the waiters and waitresses were very friendly.

"Wow this place is Awesome Blair" Lyca grinned as she continued to scrutinize the interiors and the decor of the place.

"Yeah it is Blair, and by the way I have already informed Evan and he said that he will be here in about 15 minutes." I added.

"No problem, and thanks girls. I know that the both of you would love these place for sure." Blair chuckled.

"Tarver will be here in 10 Mins." Lyca added.

Soon enough Michael Tarver walked into the restaurant wearing a black tee and jeans and complete with a black fedora, he's looking so fine. Lyca hugged him and introduced him to

us. We shook his hand and he sat on the chair beside Lyca. Then about 5 minutes later, Evan made an appearance looking adorable in a blue suede shirt with jeans, he scans the

room for us and I waved at him over to our table, he walked towards us and gave me a hug, I then introduced him to Blair and Lyca. He shook Tarver's hand since he already knows

him. "Well girls, this is my best friend Matt but you can called him Evan." I ruffled his hair and added, "Awwww isn't Evan the cutest WWE Superstar?" I teased.

He started to blushed, "No, I'm not. Nina is just joking" he added sheepishly before we all settled down and began ordering our foods. We chatted as we waited for our foods to

arrived.

"So how have you girls been doing in NXT?" Tarver asked us.

"It's been good, and I'm really glad to have Matt Hardy as my Pro." Lyca grinned.

"Not so much for me though, since I have a jerk for a mentor." I said softly looking sad as Evan pats my head in an adorable way.

Blair interjected, "It sucks that I got eliminated." she sighed as Lyca pat her shoulder gently.

"Oh don't worry Blair, I'm sure that you will get a contract in the future since you are one incredible talent." Tarver praises Blair and her eyes immediately light up hearing his remark.

Soon our foods arrived and we ate them as Blair told us about her past experiences from working in ROH and after that Lyca showed us a cute picture of her nephews and nieces...

After we're done with dinner, we went to a club across town and hangs out through the night...

* * *

**[NXT Episode 6]**

**[Nina POV]**

Stryker stood in the ring and smile to the crowd of Anaheim, California, and raising the mic, he began to welcomed the audience to the second last episode of NXT.

Our Pros Miz / A-ry, Randy Orton and Matt Hardy were sitting on chairs that they have set up just below the Titantron.

"Welcome back WWE Universe, today we will be having the biggest challenge of them all, since next week is the Finals." The crowd cheered loudly as Stryker continued.

"So let me introduce to you rookies, on the biggest challenge for tonight. The Challenge is gonna be a Gauntlet Match...! This Challenge is by far the toughest one of all, cause it will

really tests your endurance and stamina. It is a quick series of one-fall of one-on-one matches. Each rookie will start with a random superstar and if she manages to pin or submit that

superstar, she will win and another superstar will come out to replaced that eliminated superstar. These pattern will continue till all 5 superstars has been defeated by the rookie, and

if any of you rookies succeeds in winning against all 5 opponents, than you will be the winner and will received immunity for the last elimination tonight. So let's start the challenge

now and Lyca Fierce you will be the first one to start. So good luck sweetheart, and your first opponent will be Tyson Kidd...!"

Lyca stood to the side of the ring as Tyson makes his way up, all the while grinning and mocking her...

* * *

**[Cole and Todd on Commentary]**

_**Cole: Wow this should be the most exciting challenge of all Todd, can't wait to see who will be the winner...! Lyca's first opponent is Tyson... haha I'm sure that she's not**_

_**gonna win..!"**_

_**Todd: Oh just be quiet Cole, its too early to have doubts on what Lyca is capable of...!" he snaps**_

_**Cole: "Yeah Yeah Whatever Todd, I don't frickin care on what that woman is capable of...!"**_

* * *

**[Gauntlet Match Rookie Challenge]**

**[Lyca Fierce vs Tyson Kidd - 1st Opponent]**

As the bell rang, Tyson charges towards Lyca with a clothesline, the Latina ducked and sidekicks Tyson to the back of the head, he stumbles and before he could fall to the mat, Lyca

grabbed hold of his head and delivers an **Edge-O-Matic (Sitout rear mat slam)**, Lyca tries to go for the pin, but he kicks out, and leaping to his feet, he tried to kicked Lyca in the

face but Lyca dodge and punched him instead, this angers Tyson even more, and without any hesitation, he connects with a dropkick sending the Latina to the mat. Tyson then

clasped her legs and rolling her over, he tried to perform his sharpshooter, but Lyca struggled hard and kicked him before he could executes it. Getting back to her feet, she stomps

on him a couple of times before hoisting him over her shoulders and delivers her **Ferocity (Argentine Clutch into a Gutbuster Impact)**. She went for the pin and got it, The ref got

Tyson out of the ring and Lyca waited for her next opponent.

_**Cole: WHAT..! Lyca is lucky to pin Tyson..! I'm sure she won't be so lucky in the next match..!" He snapped.**_

_**Todd: I told you so, Cole. Lyca is an amazing talent. Just looked at how she managed to stop Tyson from executing his Sharpshooter on her..!"**_

_**Cole: Whatever..! I don't care and I certainly don't like Lyca at all..!**_

Soon Eve Torres came out as her music hits, she smiles to the crowd and climbs up into the ring...

* * *

**[Lyca vs Eve Torres -2nd Opponent]**

The bell rang and Lyca runs towards Eve and grabbing her by the waist, she took Eve down and follows up with a body scissors. Eve struggled and yelled as Lyca tighten her grip

around Eve's midsection, after a while Eve managed to get out from the hold and leaping to her feet she kicks Lyca in the head. As Lyca slumps to the mat, Eve quickly went for a pin

but Lyca kicks out at the 2 count. She slapped Eve and leaping quickly to her feet she follows up with a kick to the face, and once Eve falls to the mat, Lyca hits her with an elbow drop

right to her chest, she yelped in pain as Lyca pulled her up, and as Lyca was about to lift her, Eve suddenly connects with an elbowed smash to Lyca's face, she staggers and before

Eve could connect with a dropkick, Lyca recovered and grabbing Eve by the neck with both hands, she delivered her **Ferocious Impact (double handed chokeslam)** and went for the

pin, and once again she wins by pinfall. She stood up slowly and waited for her third opponent.

_**Cole: "Not again..! This is a FLUKE...! YOU HEAR ME...!"**_

_**Todd: Calm down Cole...! its not a fluke, Lyca is impressive.."**_

_SOS _music hits and Kofi Kingston came out as the crowd went wild...

* * *

**[Lyca vs Kofi Kingston- 3rd Opponent]**

Lyca connects with a clothesline as soon as the bell rang, sending kofi crashing to the mat, but Kofi gets up instantaneously and connects with a dropkick and once Lyca falls to the

mat, Kofi followed up with his boom drop, Lyca winced in pain and slowly getting back to her feet, she grabbed Kofi and went for a chinlock, Lyca kept cranking on the pressure but

Kofi managed to break the hold and kicked Lyca in the face, as she stumbled backwards, Kofi nailed her with his Trouble in Paradise! She crashed to the mat and Kofi went for the pin.

1! 2! Lyca gets her shoulder up which caught Kofi by surprise, she then punched kofi in the face before leaping to her feet, Kofi gets up and tries to executes his S.O.S, but Lyca

quickly reversed it and hoisting him over her shoulder, Lyca nailed him with her Ferocity Finisher and went for the pin and so for the third time, she wins again.

_**Cole: You gotta be kidding me? How could this possible happened? How can Lyca kept winning...? This is BULLSHIT...!"**_

_**Todd: Don't ever judge Lyca, from these matches, you can clearly see how well-rounded she is... I'm rooting for her Cole..."**_

By now, Lyca looks exhausted, but she's not giving up. A while later her 4th Opponent music hits..

_**It's a shame that they lost their head...**__**  
**__**A careless man who could wind up dead...**__**  
**__**You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize...**__**  
**__**Too many lies, too many lies...**_

* * *

_**[Lyca vs Sheamus - 4th Opponent]**_

Sheamus charges towards her with a Brogue Kick, but Lyca ducks and did a baseball slide in between his legs which caused him to fall to the canvas, Lyca quickly follows up with a

double leg drop to Sheamus's chest and running up to the turnbuckle, she executes a Frog Splash and landed perfectly on the Celtic Warrior, she then went for a pin but Sheamus

powers up before the 3 count.

Not willing to give up, Lyca slowly pulled Sheamus up to his feet, when all of a sudden he connects with a right hook that caused Lyca' s lips to get busted! She reeled in pain

and getting mad, she turned to face Sheamus, only to see the Celtic Warrior charging towards her with a big boot, she managed to dodge just in time and hits a low dropkick causing

Sheamus to fall to his knees, she grasped his legs and executes a **Figure 4 Leg lock **on him, Sheamus tries to struggle but Lyca kept cranking the pressure on his legs. Finally it was

too much for the Celtic Warrior to bear and he finally Taps Out!

_At this moment, the crowd went crazy with the "Lets go Lyca" chants..._

_**"This is unfair! Why did she have to do a Figure 4 on Sheamus..? Lyca should lose in these Challenge...!" Cole rattled on.**_

She waited for her last opponent and soon enough a Blue Audi drove into the Arena and that could only mean that her last opponent is the Mexican Aristocrat Alberto Del Rio..!

Del Rio got out from his car and walked towards the ring smirking all the while at Lyca...

_**"I'm excited for this match, Todd. I'm pretty sure that Lyca is gonna lose on this one, cause there's no way that Lyca could have pinned or submit this class of a man."**_

_**Cole Commented.**_

_**"Well we'll see if Lyca can do it Cole..." Todd Grisham added.**_

* * *

**[Lyca vs Alberto Del Rio - Last Opponent]**

The bell rang signals the start of the match, and when Del Rio winked at her, Lyca slaps him hard across the face. This makes the Mexican Aristocrat angry and he started charging

towards Lyca and connects with a clothesline driving Lyca to the canvas. As she falls to the mat, Del Rio began stomping on her, and when he was about to stomp on her for the third

time, she rolled out of the way and kips up to her feet, she then connects with an elbow smash towards his back, he arched his back in pain and when Lyca tries to follows up with a

clothesline, he connects with an Enziguiri, causing Lyca to crashed down on the mat. Del Rio then pulled Lyca up to her feet and grabbing her by the waist, he follows up with a

released German Suplex, slamming Lyca to the mat shoulder first, she holds her shoulder and writhes in pain upon the impact. Del Rio looks down at Lyca and smirked, he then

yanked Lyca by the arm, and hurled her towards the turnbuckle metal post. Lyca yelled in pain as her arm hit the steel post, and when she turns around, Del Rio grabbed the injured

arm and was about to executes his Cross-Arm Breaker, when Lyca quickly connects with a swift kick to the side of his head, he staggers and Lyca quickly grabs him and hoisting him

over her shoulder, she delivered her last Ferocity Maneuver of the day and pinned him.. 1! 2! 3!

Lyca succeeds in winning against all her 5 Opponents and she looks like she's about to passed out from the exhaustion.

**Cole shooks his head in disgust,**_**"This is absurd...! Lyca wins all 5 matches...! I really hate this. A rookie like her managed to pinned stars such as Sheamus and Del Rio..?**_

_**Are you kidding me...!"**_

_**"Lyca is the one to watched for in this competition. She always rises to a challenge and I really respect her for that...!" Todd added.**_

_**Tony Chimel bellowed, "And the winner is Lyca Fierce...!"**_

_**Stryker walks up to the ring and added,**__**"Lyca congratulations, but you are not safe yet honey. We will have to wait and see Charity and Nina's Matches to determine who**_

_**the winner will be."**_

The next one to compete is Charity Blaze, once In the End by Linkin Park hits, Charity saunters down the ramp and glared at the front row fans and when they boo'ed her, she just

smirks in amusement at them.

_**Cole: Yes..! This is my favorite rookie and she should win these whole damn competition.. If I'm Vince McMahon, I would give her a contract immediately. Just looked at**_

_**her. This lady is a Star..!"**_

She slides to the ring through the lower ropes and waited for her 1st opponent... and It's The Glamazon Beth Phoenix...

* * *

**[Gauntlet Match Rookie Challenge]**

**[Charity Blaze vs Beth Phoenix - 1st Opponent]**

As the bell rang, Charity tackled Beth down to the mat and once she got on top of Beth, she started her ground and pound, and when she has had enough, she got up and started

stomping on Beth when The Glamazon snapped and grabbing Charity by the leg, she began to twists it, causing Charity to screamed out in pain and once Beth got back on her feet,

she connects with a clothesline that sends Charity down to the canvas. Beth puts a hand to her bloodied nose due to the ground and pound that she had received at the hands of

Charity, and she looks angry, she then turned her attention back to Charity and yanking her by the hair, The Glamazon follows up with a Military dropkick sending the Beautiful

Canadian to the canvas, Beth did not waste any time, she pulls Charity up to her feet again and when she was about to executes her Glam Slam, Charity recovers and kicking her in

the midsection, she quickly nailed her with a Stunner, and went for the pin. She won by Pinfall and smirks in satisfaction as she waited for her 2nd opponent.

_**Cole: "Woooo Hoooo, I told you Todd. Charity is Awesome...! Look at how quick she is with that Stunner and totally nailing The Glamazon.. Damn she is Awesome..!"**_

_Her next opponent Is John Morrison..._

* * *

**[Charity vs John Morrison-2nd Opponent]**

Not wasting any time, Charity charges towards JoMo and connects with a huge dropkick causing him to crashed to the mat, but just as he fall, he kips up instantly and not giving

Charity time to react, he runs to the ring ropes and bouncing upward using the ropes, he connects with his **Flying Chuck (Springboard Roundhouse Kick)** right to Charity's face. She

stumbles and falls to the mat, and JoMo went for the pin, but Charity quickly gets her shoulder up, and punched JoMo in the face, as Morrison clutched his face in pain, Charity leap to

her feet and kicked JoMo to the side of the head, he slumps to the mat and knowing that Morrison tends to fly around the ring, Charity smirks and grasping his legs, she rolled him

over for her Sharpshooter. As she locks it in, JoMo was in pain and as Charity kept increasing the pressure, JoMo finally submits and tapped out!

Once again, Charity gets the win and waits for her 3rd Opponent..

* * *

_**"Wow Charity is Amazing, Morrison is a loser and he's no match for the beautiful Charity.. haha... Charity is the best...!" Cole commented excitedly.**_

_**"Yeah I know that Charity is the best Cole, but its way too early to tell if Charity or the other 2 is gonna win these challenge.." Todd added flatly.**_

_"I come from Money"_ music hits and Ted came out...

_**I come from money...**__**  
**__**I come from class...**__**  
**__**These ladies love me...**__**  
**__**For all my cash...**__**  
**__**Won't let nobody...**__**  
**__**Spoil my dream...**__**  
**__**'Cause i've got money and i can do anything...**_

* * *

**[Charity vs Ted Dibiase Jr - 3rd Opponent]**

The bell rang and Charity connects with a right hook to Ted's jaw, as Teddy staggers backward, she quickly tackles him down and resorting to the same dirty tactic, she got on top of

him and started her ground and pound and after a few punches, Ted caught her arm and throwing her to the side, Ted stood up and began stomping on Charity before connecting

with a fist drop, after that he got up to the turnbuckle and performs his Diving Double Foot Stomp right to Charity's chest. She yells out in pain and when Ted went to cover her for the

pin, she quickly kicks out and elbowed Ted to the jaw. Charity then kips up and getting back to her feet, she waited for Ted to get up and once Ted is up, she kicks him towards the

midsection and nails him with a Stunner. She then hurriedly cover him and won by pinfall...!

_**Cole is standing and clapping his hands in excitement**_._**"Wow just awesome.. Charity wins again..."**_

Charity seems exhausted but she still went on and waited for her next challenger, who happens to be Evan Bourne... The crowd of Anaheim California went wild as Evan came out

and climbs into the ring..

_**Cole: Haha what is these nerd doing here in these gauntlet..? Evan has no chance against Charity...!" he added flatly.**_

* * *

**[Charity vs Evan Bourne - 4th Opponent]**

Charity smirks at Evan and once the bell rang, she tries to connect with a dropkick, but Evan dodged and kicked Charity in the guts that caused her to fall to the mat, Evan then

follows up with a Standing Moonsault before going for the pin, but all at once Charity quickly kicks out and shoving Evan away from her, she got up and connects a series of punches

to Evan before delivering a stern kick right to his face, Evan stumbles and falls to the canvas, seeing an opportunity, Charity got on top of him and goes for her trademarked Ground

and Pound technique, she kept hammering away with her fists but Evan managed to blocked most of her blows. As she kept pounding on him, Evan finally caught Charity's right hand

and lifting her to the side, he got on his feet and connects with an impactful kick to her head, she falls back to the canvas, Evan then got up to the top turnbuckle and

executes his Air Bourne..! But Charity rolled out of the way causing Evan to crashed down hard, Charity then leaps to her feet, and pulling Evan up, he kicks him and nails him with her

stunner, but she didn't want to go for the pin yet, she decides to torture Evan instead, she grasped his legs and rolling him over, she applied her Sharpshooter, Evan yelled but he

didn't want to tap out. Charity got more and more pissed and kept shouting at him to tap...

_**"Tap Out you IDIOT..! I'm gonna break your spine if you don't! You better TAP OUT cause I'm not releasing the HOLD, no matter what..! **_She yells at him as the whole arena

booed her loudly.

_**Cole started to stand up and began shouting at Evan too, "Yeah Nerd, Just tap out...! You hear me! TAP OUT NOW..!"**_

Charity then snaps and began increasing the pressure till Evan had no choice but to tap out from the pain!

_**Cole on Commentary: "Woooo Hoooo, Charity is really impressive and that was one hell of a match. Now its time for her last opponent and I'm sure that she's gonna win**_

_**this one too, Todd."**_

_**Todd on Commentary: We'll see if Charity managed to win the last one or not."**_

Charity is looking smug as she waited for her last opponent, and it happens to be none other than Rey Mysterio... The Californian crowd went crazy as Rey walks down the ramp and

into the ring...

* * *

**[Charity vs Rey Mysterio]**

Once the bell rang, Charity runs toward him, but Rey quickly jumps and got her in a Hurricaranna, and as Charity got back up again, Rey bounces off the ring ropes and connects with

a crossbody for the pin, Charity managed to kicked out and connects with an uppercut right to Rey's jaw, and leaping up to her feet, she grab Rey and pulled him to his feet and as

she was about to hurled him across the ring, he counters with an arm drag and as Charity got up he follows up with a dropkick and once Charity is down on the mat, he went up to

the top turnbuckle and executes a Frog Splash only to have Charity quickly rolling out of the way and caused Rey to crashed to the canvas. Charity then stomps on him twice before

pulling him up to his feet and after she kicking him in the midsection, she was about to followed it up with a Stunner when Rey suddenly elbowed her to the face and caught Charity

off guard and as she stumbles, Rey got behind her and connects with a dropkick right towards her back, that move hurled her towards the front ring ropes and got her draped over

the second rope, the audience started giving Rey a huge pop, since they know that he's gonna follow it up with a 619. Just when he was about to connects with a 619, Charity

suddenly gets off the ropes and getting up to her feet, she saw Rey charging towards her, and that's when she caught him and delivers a DDT sending the biggest little man down to

the canvas. She then stood up and yanking Rey to his feet, she kicked him across the midsection before she finally follows up with a Stunner and went for the cover.

1! 2! 3!, Charity wins against her final opponent and she jumps for joy.

* * *

**Cole on Commentary:** _**See, I told ya Todd! I got my money on Charity to win these whole competition...! She is awesome for dodging off that 619 and she also wins all against all 5 Opponents!**_

_**Todd on Commentary: I have to agree wit ya on this one Cole, but you have to remember that Lyca is equally as impressive as Charity. Now both of them is tied, and we only need to see how Nina does in the Gauntlet..!"**_

Styker got up to the ring, _**"So its a tie between Lyca and Charity. That's amazing, now its time for our last remaining rookie to compete and its Nina Valentine...!"**_

* * *

**[Nina POV]**

I'm the last one to compete in the Gauntlet Match Challenge. As To Be Loved hits, I came out as the crowds of Anaheim cheered for me. Glancing over at Mike sitting on the chair next

to A-ry, I glared at him angrily as I made my way down the ramp and towards the ring..

_**Whoa I'll never give in...**__**  
**__**Whoa I'll never give up...**__**  
**__**Whoa I'll never give in...**__**  
**__**I just wanna be, wanna be loved...**__**  
**__**Whoa I'll never give in...**__**  
**__**Whoa I'll never give up...**__**  
**__**Whoa I'll never give in...**__**  
**__**I just wanna be, wanna be loved...**_

_I got up to the ring and stood to the side as I waited for my 1st Challenger to come out..._

_**Cole on Commentary: What kind of an attitude is that? How can she glares at her own mentor? Throughout these competition The Miz has become like a father to Nina but**_

_**she didn't appreciate him, what a loser she is..! Nina is arrogant and so full of herself, without Miz she would never have made it this far. The Miz is like a big brother to**_

_**Nina and has gladly taken her under his wing and these is how she repays him..? I can't believed this, Todd...!" Cole exclaimed angrily...**_

_**Todd on Commentary: Are you sure that Mike acts like a big brother to Nina and has taken her under his wing? Cause throughout this competition, all I saw is Mike ranting**_

_**and ridiculing Nina every single time.." Todd finished as Cole stares at him angrily...**_

_I was getting pissed with that Asshole running his mouth on me! Soon Dolph's Perfection music hits and he came out without Vickie in tow.._

_**I am perfection...**__**  
**__**Perfection...**__**  
**__**I am perfection...**__**  
**__**So take your best shot...**__**  
**__**Give it all you got...**__**  
**__**Show me love...**_

* * *

**[Gauntlet Match Rookie Challenge]**

**[Nina Valentine vs Dolph Ziggler - 1st Opponent]**

As the bell rang, Dolph came charging towards me, but I jumped up and caught him in a Hurricaranna that sends him down to the mat, I quickly follows it up with a standing

moonsault, and getting back to my feet. I was about to stomp on him when he suddenly rolled out of the way and kicked me in between the legs, I fell down on my knees and seeing

me in a perfect position, Dolph executes his Sit-Down Facebuster driving my face into the mat, and rolling me over for the pin. I got my shoulder up before the 3 count and elbowed

him to the side of the face, as he clutched his face in pain, I quickly got up and hit him with a low dropkick that caused him to fell on his knees and once he's in a seated position, I

nailed him with a **Shining Wizard (A knee to the Face)**, as he fell backwards to the mat, I bounces off the ropes and hit him with a **Lionsault (Springboard Moonsault)**, and went for

the pin, but he quickly powers up at the 2 count and smacked me in the face. I clutched my face and as I got back to my feet. Dolph connects with a dropkick sending me to the mat,

he then follows up with a Jumping Elbow Drop towards my chest. "Ooooof..!" I writhed in pain from the impact but I slowly managed to get back up on my feet and when Dolph tries

to charge towards me again, I did a quick turn around and running up to the ropes that is in front of me, I rebounds off them and hit Dolph with a **Jeff Hardy's Whisper in the Wind**

**(Cockscrew Senton) **and once he's down on the mat, I quickly climbs up to the top turnbuckle and executes a Swanton on him perfectly, I cover him for the pin and I got the win.

_**"WHAT..! NINA WINS? How is that possible? Todd explained this to me..!" Cole exclaimed angrily while Todd asked him to calmed down.**_

_**"Cole don't ever take Nina lightly. She is pretty amazing too." Todd commented.**_

I stood back up and waited for my next opponent, and out came Natalya Neidhart...

* * *

**[Nina vs Natalya Neidhart - 2nd Opponent]**

The bell rang and Natalya charges towards me and connects with her Nattie by Nature (Discus Clothesline) sending me to the canvas. I got back up, and got her in a Huricarranna and

as she falls to the mat, I went to the ropes and connects with a Lionsault, I then cover her for the pin but she kicks out and when I was about to get up, she grab my legs and tried to

apply her sharpshooter, I struggled hard and I finally managed to kick her right to the side of the head, she falls back to the mat and I follows up with a standing moonsault and a

double knee stomp right to her chest before going for the pin and once again she kicks out and bitch-slapped me hard across the face, I hold my face and yelled in pain, Natalya got

up and started stomping on my back, I yelped, as she yanked my hair and pulling me up to my feet, she picks me up and executes her Delayed Vertical Suplex in which she's

holding me in an upside down position, and she stalls while I'm in that position for a moment, before slamming me hard to the mat. I arched my back in pain upon the impact and

slowly got up and when Nattie tried to charged towards me, I abruptly nailed her with an Enziguiri, she swayed and fell to the mat, I went for the cover again and for the third time

she got her shoulders up..!

Getting pissed, I stomp on her a few more times and just as she's about to get up I nailed her with a Shining Wizard and once she slumps back down to the mat, I pulled her a little

closer to the ropes and climbing to the top turnbuckle, I executed the Swanton and went for the pin. 1! 2! 3!, I won the second time by pinfall and I was Elated.

_**I glanced over at Cole and he seems to continue his rants on me, "Nina wins again! Bullshit..! This is another fluke..**_**!" **_**he bellowed.**_

_**"Why is this a Fluke when Nina pinned her fair and square Cole..! Its great that Nina won the 2nd match, Cole can you stop saying Bullshit..!" Todd added.**_

_**"Why must I Todd, I can say whatever I want...!" he added flatly.**_

The crowd went wild as I won and when I looked over at Mike, he smirks contentedly with A-ry by his side. Orton and Matt Hardy clapped for me and I was captivated at how

gorgeous Randy looks tonight, but when I looked up at the titantron, I panicked as Cody Rhodes music hit and he saunters down the ramp with his clear protective mask covering his

face, and climbs up to the ring while glaring at me in a freakish way..

* * *

**[Nina vs Cody Rhodes - 3rd Opponent]**

I'm worried on facing Cody, cause I wouldn't want him to place a bag over my head like what he always does to all his opponents.

As the bell rang, Cody darted towards me and I quickly did a baseball slide in between his legs, he stumbles and I connected with a Shining Wizard. He was down in the mat for a

moment before he gets back up to his feet and connects with a dropkick, I crashed to the canvas and he follows up with a knee drop right to my shoulder, I yelled and holding my

shoulder, I writhed around in pain. The pain was atrocious but I sucked it up.

He then pulls me up and executes an Inverted Suplex Slam driving my face to the mat and went for a pin, but I managed to kicked out...!

_**"Wow, did you see that Cole! Nina is Awesome" Todd commented.**_

Cole rolled his eyes at Todd's remark and continued commenting on the match.

I slowly stood up and when Cody tries to kick me, I nailed him with an Enziguiri and as he swayed, I follows up with a dropkick that sends him to the canvas and next I bounces off

the ropes for the Lionsault and went for the pin, but he kicks out instantly and smacked me in the face, I fell backwards, and he gets back up to his feet, as he waited for me to get

up, I slowly stood up and when I was about to charged towards him with a clothesline, he uses the ring ropes and bouncing off them he executes his Beautiful Disaster and kick me to

the face, I crashed to the mat and he covers me, I kick out before the 3 count again and that only makes Cody crazy. His Beautiful Disaster almost knocked me out but I just shook the

pain off and focused on him.

He got up and grabbing me by the hair, he hold me in a face-up position and when he was about executes his Cross Rhodes, I reversed the move and kicks him to the side of the

head, he staggers and I follows up with an Enzuigiri sending him down to the canvas and seeing that he's near to the ropes, I quickly climbed to the top turnbuckle and nails him with

a Swanton for the Pin. 1! 2! 3! I won for the third time and I was getting exhausted but I still continue on...

_**Cole on Commentary: "How can Nina reversed the Cross Rhodes...? I don't get it! Cody should not lose...!"**_

_**Todd on Commentary: Nina is an Underdog, and she seems to possessed Kurt Angle's 3 I's (Intensity, Integrity & Intelligence) in these competition Cole."**_

As he said that, Cole looks at Todd in-a-you-gotta-to-be-kidding-me kind of way...

Soon Broken Dreams music hits and Drew Mcintyre came out as my fourth challenger...

_**Out of time, so say goodbye,**__**  
**__**What is yours, now is mine,**__**  
**__**And I dream broken dreams,**__**  
**__**I make them come true,**__**  
**__**I make them for you,**__**  
**__**I make them for you...**_

* * *

**[Nina vs Drew Mcintyre - 4th Opponent]**

Matches after matches seems to wear me out, and now I'll have to face the Hot Scotsman. The bell rang and Drew run towards me with a big boot, I dodge and rolled out of the

way, once Drew turns back to face me, I delivered an Enziguiri to the side of his head, he staggers, but he didn't fell so I follows it up with an Hurricaranna and this time he crashed

to the mat, seeing that he's down I went to the ropes and bounces off it for the Lionsault, but it was a bad move on my part cause Drew rolled out of the way, leaving me to

crashed down to the canvas. I clutched my stomach in pain, Drew got up and started stomping on me, after a couple of stomps, he picked me up and delivers a Snap Suplex

slamming me to the mat, I trashed around in pain and when I slowly got up, he runs towards me and connects with a big boot, I crashed to the mat and Drew went for a pin, I

managed to use up all my energy to kicked out...

_**Todd: "Wow there you go again, Nina kicks out! Wow she's on fire..! she's really good."**_

_**Cole: Nah she's not that good, Todd! Even I can kicked out of that move..!" he retorted in sarcasm.**_

I slowly got up to my feet and just as Drew was about to go for his big boot again, I slides in between his legs and delivered a drop kick right to his back, he stumbles and I run to the

ropes that is in front of him and bouncing off them, I nailed him with a Flying Forearm Smash that caused him to fall backwards into the canvas, I quickly climbs up to the

top turnbuckle, and this time I executes my Phoenix Clash (540 Corkscrew Senton Bomb) and landed on him perfectly, I went for a cover as the ref shouted, 1! 2! 3!..

_**Todd on Commentary: Woooo Hoooo..! That was like a Twisting Tornado Cole, its such a cool Aerial Move...!"**_

Victory is on my side again and now its left to one last opponent. I was really really tired and burned out from all these matches.

I looked over at Cole and he seems frustrated that I hasn't lost yet, _**"Nina doesn't deserved to win against Drew...!" Cole sulked.**_

Not paying him any attention, I looked over at Mike and he seems to be pleased with me constantly winning..

My last opponent turns out to be Wade Barrett, as he came out, the whole arena boo'ed him, but he just smirks at them as he came towards the ring...

* * *

**[Nina vs Wade Barrett]**

Oh my Goodness, just how big is this dude..!_ I wondered_, and as the bell rang, Wade went for the big boot, but I ducked in time and slide in between his legs just like what I

did when facing Drew. Once I got behind him, I followed up with an elbowed smash to his back, he stumbles for a bit but he didn't fall. He then slowly turned to face me as his

expression turned into an angry scowl.

_**"Haha, Nina is in trouble right now, Wade is gonna get her..!" Cole hollered on commentary.**_

As he advanced towards me, I decided to charged towards him, another bad move cause that's when he lifted me up and swings me into a Spinning Side Slam and slamming me hard

into the mat, he went for the pin, but I got my shoulders up before the 3 count. That move really knocked the wind out of me. As I slowly got back on my knees, Wade tries to go for a

clothesline, but I rolled out of the way and connects with a baseball slide, and once he's down on his knees, I nailed him with a Shining Wizard. As he lays down on the canvas, I climb

to the top turnbuckle and executes my **Phoenix Clash (540 Cockscrew Senton Bomb)**, since I hurriedly got up to the ropes, I didn't saw Wade leaping to his feet just in time to

catch me in mid-air while I was performing the Phoenix Clash, and once he caught me, he hoisted me over his shoulders, and lay me to waste with his Wasteland, before finally going

for a Pin. The Ref shouted 1! 2! 3! and Wade won by Pinfall...!

I'm pretty sure that the Wasteland have broken all the bones in my body as I whimpered in pain, the Referee checked on me to see if I was alright, I nod my head indicating that I'll

be fine and he slowly helps me out of the ring...

_**Cole: Todd, I told ya that Nina couldn't go far, and its too bad that she loses to Wade Barrett! What a Loser..!"**_

_**Todd: But at least she wins against the other 4 Opponents and only loses to her last opponent, so that doesn't make her a loser, Cole! Its not an easy feat when you have to face the tall and muscular Wade Barrett...!" Todd commented as Cole just looks at him in disgusts.**_

Stryker got up to the ring and asked for both Charity and Lyca to come out, and once both of them were in the ring, Stryker began to explained...

"Since Nina loses in the Gauntlet and its a Tie between the 2 of you, I want the both of you ladies to duke it out in the ring one last time in order to determine who will be the

Ultimate Winner for these challenge. So girls take it away." Stryker added before getting out of the ring...

* * *

**[Charity Blaze vs Lyca Fierce]**

Both Charity and Lyca stares off in the ring, and as the bell rang, Charity lunged forward and nailed Lyca with a big boot. Lyca crashed to the mat and when Charity was about to

get on top of her to perform her ground and pound, Lyca quickly recovered and kick her in the shin, Charity staggers and once Lyca gets back on her feet, she delivers her Ferocious

Impact and went for the pin. Charity kicks out before the 2 count and punched Lyca in the face, and as Charity stood up, she stomps twice on Lyca before grasping her legs and

rolling her over into her Sharpshooter, she cranks the pressure and Lyca started screaming in pain, she flailed around, but Charity just kept cranking the pressure and finally the

Beautiful Latina submits to the pain and Tapped Out...!

_**"Here's your winner for these Gauntlet Match Challenge, Charity Blaze...!" **_Charity looks smug as the ref raises her hand in victory.

_**"So Charity, you have earn immunity and that means you are safe from tonight's last elimination and Congratulations by the way, cause you have just made your way**_

_**into the Finals...!"**_ Stryker told her and she just smirks in delight before reaching out for the mic that Stryker is holding, and as her eyes darted to her Pro Randy Orton, she smirks

sarcastically at him and hollered loudly, "_**I know that I will be the next Breakout Diva because It Ain't Arrogance, Its just Destiny..!**_" she snickered and getting down from the

ring, she walks up the ramp, and glancing over at Randy, she stares angrily at him before heading backstage. Randy stares right back at her as she disappeared beneath the

curtain leading to backstage...

_**Todd shook his head disapprovingly: "Wow Charity has the guts to use one of her own Mentor Randy Orton's Quotes "It Ain't Arrogance, Its just Destiny." That is what Randy used to say back then.. and she dares to glare at him before heading backstage. She has seriously disrespected her own Pro...!"**_

* * *

**[NXT Eliminations]**

I stood in the ring with Charity and Lyca, completely burn out and sore from the match. As Stryker gestured to the Titantron, we all looked up and as usual all our images started

flashing before our eyes, when it stops on an image of me - Nina Valentine - ELIMINATED.

I was surprised, but there's nothing I can do, the crowd was shocked by the results and there was a lot of Boo's in the Arena.

Even Matt and Randy was puzzled to see me eliminated.

Miz got up from his chair and glaring at me, he storms off backstage in anger. Lyca looks sad to see me go and was on the verge of tears as she hugged me tightly, but I told her that

I'll be fine. Charity on the other hand, just smirks at me in amusement, but I just ignored her. Cole was glad to see me go and I felt like nailing that Jerk on the head.

_**Cole on Commentary: "Awww Well its too bad that Little Nina has to go..!"**_ he started mocking me and I was seething with anger as he continued rambling...

_**"Haha Serves her right for not disrespecting her Awesome Pro...! I do pity Miz for wasting his time on this little brat..!" he snickered..**_

I was on the verge of attacking that Prick, but Stryker came up to me and gently wrapping his arms around me, I finally calmed down."Sweetie, its unfortunate that you have been

eliminated, its really sad to see you go ." He comfort me and slowly taking the mic that he handed TO me, I spoke to the crowd of Anaheim.

"_**Hello WWE Universe, I did not expect to be Eliminated, but there's nothing that I can do about it. But trust me, I will find a way to get in the WWE and I will make my**_

_**dreams come true one way or the other."**_ I tried my best to control my emotions, cause I didn't wanna cry in front of Charity THE Bitch!

Charity is looking smug as hell and I felt like punching her! I turned my attention back at the crowd and continued with my speech, _**"I would not give up and I won't certainly back**_

_**down! WWE Universe I would like to thank you all for supporting me throughout these competition, you guys had continued to support me even though I'm paired up**_

_**with the lamest and the worst Pro and that being The Miz..! Thanks for voting for me and I love you all from the bottom of my heart..."**_

I ended my speech and hugged Lyca, I wished her good luck on the finals and got down from the ring. The front row fans really cheered me on and Matt and Randy clapped their

hands for me...I just smiled at them.

I headed backstage and was surprised to see Blair there, she pulled me into a hug to comfort me, before passing me over to Evan Bourne and Daniel Bryan as they hugged me too..

Stryker continued speaking as the show comes to an end, "So WWE Universe, we have come to the last 2 rookies and next week will be the Finals, so be sure to vote for your

favorite NXT Rookie.."

With me out of the Competition, I wondered who would become the next breakout diva? Will it be my former best friend or the hardcore latina...?

* * *

**Who will win and become the next breakout diva..?**

**Please R & R...**


	7. End Chapter

**I do not own anything. All Superstars belongs to the WWE & TNA respectively.**

**All Song Lyrics belong to the Respective Artists and Bands.**

**Only Nina belong to me and the rest belongs to their respective owners.**

**This is the finale of Divas in the Making. But not to worry, there will be a Sequel to Divas in the Making which would be called Making an Impact...**

**I would like to thank RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse, Blairx6661, Azumi Gaiden & PinkFridayMarie, Please go and checked out their Awesome Stories.**

**A Special Shout-Out to RKO Mizfit, Luneara Eclipse & Blair who are all my Soul Sisters.**

**Thanks to all who have R & R this story...**

**[Nina POV]**

I took my luggage and placed it at the corner of the bed. I've changed rooms and I'm moving in with Lyca on the 5th floor. I can't stand to be in the same room with Charity, she's

been getting on my nerves lately.

I still can't believed in a matter of weeks, we have changed from being best friends to bitter enemies.

I was deep in thought when Lyca nudged me, "Hey Chica, are you okay?" she asked looking concerned.

"Y-Yeah..." I sighed, as she continued, "Are you thinking about Charity?" she asks.

"Yeah can't believed how things have changed between us." I answered softly as she sat next to me on the bed, "Nina, tomorrow is the final of NXT, and both me and Charity are the

finalists, I'm perfectly fine, if you're gonna be supporting Charity. I completely understand that she's your best friend and all." I cut her off, "Don't be silly Lyca, we are friends no more

and of course, I would want you to win. You, Evan and Blair are the only friends I have now." I added looking down, but she gently pat my back and I continued, "Its just that I don't

know where I'm going after this, guess I will have to continue wrestling in FCW." I exclaimed with a sigh.

"Oh Nina, don't worry I'm really sure that you will get a WWE Contract soon, you are one of the most talented athlete I've ever met." she exclaimed with a smile.

"Thanks Lyca, yeah I won't give up and I would work harder" I grinned.

"Well, quit moping around and let's hit the gym." Lyca suggested. I nod my head as the both of us grabbed our gym bag before heading out the door.

Once we got to the gym, I hit the threadmill while Lyca went for the weights. As we were working out, Blair pop into the gym. "Hey girls, what's up?" she said as she went up to the

other threadmill next to me.

"Good" I chuckled as Lyca waved at Blair.

After 2 hours of working out, we decided to rest and so each of us went to sat on a stability ball.

"Girls, I've made a decision to stay in FCW and not go back to ROH. I'm gonna work really hard till I get the WWE Contract" Blair told us.

"Wow that's great Blair, in that way we're still able to hang out together" Lyca exclaimed excitedly.

Blair nods her head and beamed at us.

"I'm really glad that you decide to stay, cause I'm gonna be working hard too" I added with a smile.

"Then let's work hard together." Blair exclaimed happily.

"Alright then...!" I squealed.

After almost a whole day of working out, the three of us headed back to the hotel for our much needed rest...

**[WWE NXT FINALS]**

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to the finals of NXT 5. It has been weeks of challenges and matches for all our rookies. Tonight's Final votes consists of 50% from our Pros and

another 50% from the WWE Universe. Now let's welcome all our Pros" Stryker bellowed.

All of the Pros came out to their song and sat on the chairs placed just below the Titantron.

"Not only that WWE Universe, in the front rows, we have all the Eliminated rookies except for Hazel Simpson, last I heard she has joined a Rock Band." The camera pans to Blair,

Rihanna and Nina and the WWE Crowd cheered loudly.

"Now I'm gonna call our 2 beautiful Finalists up to the ring." Stryker added.

You Make the Rain Fall hits as Charity and Lyca strutted out to the ramp, as usual there were lots of boos for Charity and a thunderous pop for Lyca.

They climb up to the ring and stood in front of Stryker.

"So ladies there will be a main event match between the two of you and before that, there will be a match between the 3 of our eliminated rookies and that is Blair vs Rihanna vs Nina

in a Triple Threat Match, so now without wasting any time, let's start the thriple threat match first since we need some Divas action around here." Stryker added before he, Charity

and Lyca stepped out of the ring.

**[Nina vs Blair vs Rihanna - Triple Threat Match]**

As the three of us made our way to the ring, I saw Lyca's mum seated on the front row, beaming happily and for the first time Cole has stepped out of his Cole Mine and I noticed that

his trademarked Cole-Mine is gone. Not caring, I climbed up to the ring and waited for the bell to rang.

Rihanna stares daggers in our direction and as soon as the bell rang, she lunged towards me but I jumped and connected with a dropkick which caused her to crashed to the mat.

Blair then tackled me down and immediately tries to locked in her crossface, I managed to struggle and kicked her in the jaw before she is able to executes it, leaping back to my feet,

Blair tried to connects with a clothesline this time but I ducked again and Rihanna get back up and executes her **Spinning heel kick** right to the side of Blair's head, the Australian

Beauty swayed before crashing to the mat, Rihanna then charged towards me and connected with a clothesline, I fall to the mat, and when she tried to stomp on me, I rolled over

and quickly getting back to my feet with a kip-up, I connected with an Enziguiri causing her to fall, as she layed on the canvas, I was about to run up to the turnbuckle, when Blair

grabbed my hair and yanked me towards the canvas. "Owwww!" I yelped from the impact, and before she could react, I sweep her legs causing her to fall to the mat next to me, but

before I could do anything, Blair gets behind me and wrapping her legs over my torso, she began to execute her body scissors, that's when Rihanna recovers and getting up, she

started stomping on the both of us, Blair released her grip on me, I managed to get back on my feet as Rihanna continuously stomped on Blair. I connected with an elbow smash

towards Rihanna's back, she stumbles and I followed up with a dropkick causing her to crashed to the mat face first.

Blair got up and tries to connect with a clothesline but I ducked just in time and caught her in a Hurricarranna, as she falls to the mat, I quickly run to to the top turnbuckle to perform

my Swanton, but Rihanna recovers and grabbed my legs to prevent me from diving, I kicked her face and she stumbles to the mat, and then Blair recovered quickly and getting up to

the top rope together with me, she applied a front face lock on me and draping my near arm over her shoulder, she falls backwards into a SuperPlex. I arched my back and yelled in

pain from the impact. As I was reeling in pain, Rihanna performs a leg drop right onto Blair's chest and slowly getting up to my feet, I waited for Rihanna to turned around, and as

soon as she did, I connected with an Enziguiri, knocking her out as she falls to the mat, pulling her limp body towards the ropes, I climbed to the top turnbuckle and executes a

**Swanton** before pinning the Latina. 1! 2! 3! I won by Pinfall.

I then checked on Blair and helped her out of the ring...

_**Cole on Commentary: WHAT! Nina wins again! BOOOOO! This is a disgrace and this is by far the most boring match ever!"**_ he fakes yawn. I got out of the ring and stares icily

at him as he mocked me, _**"Wooooo I'm scared... what's that glare for Little Nina, you are a loser. You're out of these competition and I don't understand why management**_

_**have to called her back tonight Todd! You will never make it in these business, You hear me Nina!"**_ he pointed his finger and added sarcastically as I walked up to the ramp

with Blair, I really wanna kick his ass, that Prick!

_**Todd: Why do you hate on Nina so much Cole? Poor girl she doesn't deserved these much hate."**_

Cole rolled his eyes in sarcasm at Todd's question, _**"Nina has no talent whatsoever, she didn't respect The Miz, who's by far the best Pro in the history of NXT, and then she**_

_**had the guts to punched me, the voice of the WWE in the Kissing Challenge, she should be lucky to kissed me, but instead she refused to!"**_ Cole finished as Todd chuckled

loudly.

_**"Nina did the right thing and I would do the same thing If I were Nina, Cole!"**_ he added flatly as Cole glared at him.

_**"Alright I'll keep my mouth shut, Cole"**_ Todd shrugged.

Cole continued,_**"The point is Todd, it disgusts me how bad Nina treats her Pro, The Miz has gladly tried to mentor her throughout these competition but just take a look at**_

_**how she rebelled against him! Now she seem to be enemies with Charity too! What the heck is wrong with her! Little Nina clearly has issues Todd!" he rolled his eyes.**_

While we were in the ramp, Daniel came towards us at the ramp and checked to see if Blair is alright. I kept glaring at Mike and he seems to be displeased with me and so was I.

Cole finally shut his damn mouth after Stryker got up to the ring.

_**"Ladies and Gentleman, up next is a match between Charity and Lyca. Pros I'm gonna asked you to cast in your votes on who deserves to be the next breakout diva, as**_

_**for the WWE Universe, it's time to vote for your favorite rookie!"**_

All of the Pros huddled together with their clipboards and whispering to each other about the potential winner. Blair, Rihanna and I got back to our front row seats to watch the

remainder of the show.

A few minutes later, Tony Chimel announced the competitors for the Main Event Match.

_**"This contest is set for one fall and making her way to the ring, CHARITYYYYY BLAZEEEE...!"**_ He bellowed.

In the End by Linkin Park hits and Charity saunters out to the ramp to the boos of the crowd. Her Pro Randy Orton claps for her but as of last week, she started to glare at him again

and walked down the ramp before sliding into the ring seductively to the loud jeers of the WWE Universe.

_**"And making her way to the ring, LYCAAAAAA FEIRCEEEEEEEE!"**_

Lyca came out to Skillet's Hero as the crowd gave her a thunderous pop, she smiled at them and climbed into the ring.

**[Charity vs Lyca - Singles Match]**

They stare off and once the bell rang, the both of them locked up, but Lyca managed to get Charity down via a Judo takedown, Charity fell to the mat and Lyca connects with a

double leg drop towards her chest. She yelps in pain and Lyca follows up with an elbow drop to her shoulders. She screams in agony and when Lyca started stomping on her, Charity

rolled out of the way and getting back to her feet with a kip-up, she connects with a brutal clothesline sending Lyca to the mat, and follows up with her ground and pound

technique, she hammers away till she busted Lyca's nose, smirking at a bloodied Lyca, she got up and tries to stomped on her this time, but it was a failed attempt since the Latina

sweeps her leg and once Charity crashed to the mat, Lyca grasped her legs and executes her figure 4 leglock, which caused Charity to screamed in pain.

_**Cole: Oh No! Damn! Charity have to get to the ropes now! The figure 4 does damaged and she really needs to get to the ropes!**_

_**Todd: Yeah I agree, it'll be all over if she taps!**_

Charity's face reddens as the pain intensifies, she then slowly flipped herself onto her belly and reversed the pressure over to Lyca, the Latina quickly lets go of Charity's leg and as

Charity stood up, she yanked Lyca by the hair and pulled her up to her feet to nailed her with a stunner, but Lyca was even quicker, she kicked Charity in the midsection and

performs her**Ferocious Impact (double handed chokeslam)**, and once Charity is down, she quickly went for the pin, but Charity managed to get her should_ers up on the 2 count and_

_elbowed Lyca to the side of the face._

_**Cole: Woooo Hoooo, Charity got her shoulders up! Yes...!**_

Charity gets back quickly to her feet and kicked Lyca to the side of her head, as Lyca yelps in pain, Charity then grasps her legs and rolling her over on her belly, she executes her

Sharpshooter and as she crank the pressure on the hold, Lyca struggles and screamed in pain, she tries to reached for the ropes but its to_o far away._

_**Cole: Looks like Lyca is gonna tap out!**_

_**Todd: No way, all she needs to do, is to get to the ropes!**_

Unable to bear the pain any longer the Beautiful Latina finally succumbs and tap out..!

_**Chimel: And here's your winner by submission, CHARITY BLAZE...!**_

Miz and Cole was pleased with Charity winning, she gloats and smirked as the ref raised her hand up high.

**[Nina POV]**

I glared at Charity as the Ref helped Lyca out of the ring...

**Cole: Told ya so Todd, Lyca has nothing on Charity! She is just a loser who should have known better than to compete with the awesome Charity.**

These Jackass needs to shut his mouth!_I thought_ as Cole continued ranting on Lyca. We went into commercial before the results were announced.

A while later, Stryker stood in the ring and asked for both Charity and Lyca to come out.

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman, the Pros and the WWE Universe has cast their votes and before I announced who the winner is going to be, I would like to asked the 3 eliminated

rookies on who they think the winner is.

Stryker then came down from the ring and walked towards us and asked Rihanna first. The sexy Latina took the mic and stood up.

"I think the winner should be me and only me! They didn't deserved it! Ninguno de estos novatos son tan bonitas como yo!"**(Translates as None of these rookies are as pretty as**

**me! in Spanish)**after saying her piece, she pushed the mic back to Stryker and sat back on the chair.

Cole laughs, _"I kinda like Rihanna, she has a lovable attitude!"_

"Oh okay alright, Senorita." Stryker teased before he gave the mic to Blair as the crowd started cheering.

"I think that Lyca definitely deserves it, I mean the girl has worked her ass off to stay in this competition and she should win." Blair added as the crowd broke into a "Let's go Blair!"

chant.

**Cole: WHAT! Blair is clearly out of her mind, if she thinks that Lyca should win. Shame on her!**

Stryker then passed the mic to me, as I stood up the crowd gave me a huge pop and I broke into a smile before speaking.

"I'm with Blair, Lyca totally deserves to be the winner, she's hardworking and so she deserves to be a Champion. So go for it Latina...!" I exclaimed loudly as Lyca beamed at me while

Charity on the other hand glared in my direction.

**Cole: No surprise there, Nina clearly hates Charity! She's just jealous! What a Loser Nina is!**

Woah this piece of shit on commentary is really driving me crazy! I kept glaring at Cole as Blair tried to calm me down.

Stryker then got back up to ring. "Alright the girls have said their piece, now I'm gonna leave it to the both of you ladies to face off on a war of words between each other." He passed

a mic to each of them and Charity was the first one to start, she's looking smug as she came closer towards Lyca.

"Okay Lyca, it's no secret that we hated each other, I've hated you since day on,e ever since you were in the FCW! It was always about you, you were the first to become the Queen

of FCW, and you always were booked to win matches! Who the hell do you think you are! I know I'm better than you Lyca, I wanna be the winner of NXT! Vous ne serez jamais aussi

bon que moi, vous ne cochonne talent! **(Translates as "You will never be as good as me, you no talent slut!" In French.)**

The crowd gave her major heat for her speech but Mike and Cole just clapped their hands in approval.

**Cole: That's very well said! Damn that's a winner's speech.**

**Todd: You think so? I think that it's rude of her!**

**Cole: Nobody cares what you think Todd, you're looking at a winner right there.**

Next is Lyca's turn and she just smirked in sarcasm at Charity's remark towards her. "Okay I get it that you hate me and all, well its the same for me, seeing you everyday in FCW,

irate me! I can't stand to look at you, cause you're the worst kind of a jealous, manipulative and crazy human being! I wanted to win these competition, cause I wanna be able to be

a Diva in the WWE and fulfill my dream and with the money that I earned, I'll be able to helped my family, and it's always has being my dream to perform in front of crowds from all

over the world and to work in the biggest company of them all is equally enticing. "

As she said that Charity smirked sarcastically right at her.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face, y no sólo eso, también me va a ganar NXT y grito en el culo, perra estúpida! **(Translates as "and not only that, I'm also gonna win NXT and**

**whoop your ass, you stupid bitch!" In Spanish).**

She then passed the mic back to Stryker and continued glaring at Charity.

"Woah things are really heating up in here. Okay WWE Universe, we have Team Lyca and Team Charity over here and may the best rookie win, Now let's see who the winner is

gonna be."

**Cole: I'm Team Charity for sure!**

As all of us looked up at the Titantron, the Arena went dead silent, the atmosphere is so still that you can even hear a pin drop.

Charity and Lyca's images kept flashing for a long time on the Titantron before it finally stops at an image of Lyca!

**Lyca Fierce - Winner of NXT**

Lyca broke into tears of happiness, as Blair and I stood up and applaud for her, the whole Arena went crazy and gave her the loudest pop.

Charity's eyes widened and she's in shock at the results.

I looked over at Lyca's mum, and Mrs Fernandez were crying tears of happiness.

**Cole was shocked, "WHAT! NO WAY! THIS IS A FLUKE! THIS IS BULLSHIT! NO, Charity should be the winner!"**

Matt Hardy was so happy that he can't stop smiling as he clapped his hands for her. All the other Pros except for Mike applaud for her and Mike looks crestfallen and unhappy that

Charity didn't win it.

The crowd started chanting, _**"Team Lyca...!"**_ Stryker gave Lyca a hug and passed her the mic.

"My dreams came true and I would like to thank every single one of you for voting and supporting me from the start of this competition cause I would not have made it without your

support. I would like to thank my mum, my family, Nina and Blair. I love you all." She finished her speech and beamed at the crowd. When all of a sudden, Charity went crazy and

strike Lyca across her back, as Lyca fall to the mat, Charity kept stomping on her multiple times. Matt run to the ring to help but was took down by Mike and A-RY, they wrestled with

him on the ramp, the other Pros tried to break them up and then Shauna, A-RY's girlfriend came out from the crowd and headed towards the ring to double team with Charity, Blair

got over the barricade and climbed to the ring to helped Lyca.

I followed Blair and when I was about to climb to the ring, I saw Cole getting up from the announce table, and it looks like he's going up to the ring to helped Charity and Shauna, and

that's when I exploded. I've had enough with these Asshole! I charged towards him and grabbing the timekeeper's ring bell, I whacked him with it at the side of the head and as he

crashed to the floor, I got on top of him and executes my very own ground and pound! I pummeled him till he's a bloody mess. Soon I felt a pair of hands lifting me up from Cole, I

turned my head to the side and saw Evan Bourne. "Put me down Evan, I haven't had enough with this jerk!" I yelled but he still kept a firm grip on me.

Cole kept yelling at me, "You're crazy! Get this crazy girl outta here!" The referees tried to helped him.

I shouted at Cole, "Fuck You Cole! Don't ever messed with me, you fucking prick!" I hollered loudly as a group of securities came out to restrained us.

Evan put me down and hugged me tightly, "It's gonna be okay Nina." he said softly. Matt and Daniel Bryan got up to the ring and break up the fight, even Randy and Cena got up to

the ring and pulled Charity and Shauna aside.

It was such a mad scene and something that I wouldn't forget for a very very long time...

An hour later, the fight finally settled and we all got reprimanded by Vince McMahon, we apologized and after congratulating Lyca again, Blair and I made our move.

As the both of us left the Arena, Blair looked at me, "You were badass girl, I saw you pound Cole back there." she smiled.

"Yeah it feels good to nailed that Asshole!" I added as she asked me a question.

"Hey Chica, do you think that the both of us will ever make it to the WWE?"

I paused, "I don't know Blair, I hope so..." I said softly as the both of us walked into the parking lot...

**So how was it?**

**I would really liked to thank all my wonderful and beautiful readers who have read this story from the start.**

**Don't worry there will be a sequel to Divas in the Making called Chasing a Dream, so be sure to read it when it's up and running.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
